Crisis of the Heart 2
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Rework of the original! With Serena and Darien taken out by a new evil, the Inner Scouts need to find their previous life twins. But, those top two students at the high school they just arrived at for foreign exchange seem pretty familiar...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I'm Back! This story needed to be redone big time, and I felt that I owed my penname's sake (The Blade of Armitage) to re-make the story up to the caliber of writing I know I am capable of. So, here we go!

Prologue: A Lifetime Ago, Not Too Far Away…

A young woman walked into the study of the Queen of the Realm and curtsied in front of said Queen. "Mother, you called for me?" She asked as she waited for permission to sit.

The Queen looked at her child, who had scrapped the long hairstyle her sister favored for a shorter, pixie-style cut. The turquoise eyes that came from the child's father looked out at her, and made the girl look much more imposing than her five foot eight inch frame could be.

"Sit, Christina. We have much to discuss before the graduation ceremony this afternoon." The Queen said. As Christina sat down, the Queen shuffled some papers in front of her. "I understand, child, that it is your decision to carry on the more difficult training of the Legendary Warriors, rather than take your birthright as Moon Princess." She said, looking at her child with the cobalt-blue eyes the younger twin had.

"Mother, let's face it: I'm not cut out to be Moon Princess. Besides, we both know about my true birthmark." Christina said, allowing the gold crescent moon with the sword piercing up through the thickest part of the crescent to shine for a moment. "My birthmark has foretold a greater destiny for me. My sister, Serena, is the true Moon Princess of the two of us."

The Queen sighed as she thought about what her child said. "That is true. When you were both tested with the Blade of Armitage, she could not pick it up. However, you showed real skill with it."

"Mother, Serena needs the Imperial Silver Crystal more than I. I have what I need with the Blade of Armitage. Besides, we only need one Sailor Moon. Why have twins who will fight over the smallest of details during a fight?"

"Very well. However, Christina, know this: you have trained as a Sailor Scout, and will get your Sailor Scout title this afternoon at the graduation ceremony. I will alert the Council of Elders that you wish to further your training as a Legendary Warrior straight away. I hope that we can have their commendation in time for the ceremony this afternoon."

"Thank you, Mother. Know that I will not fail you in my endeavor."

"Go get ready, child. It will take much strength to get through this afternoon." With that, the Queen picked up the paper file she had in front of her as her daughter rose, curtsied, and left the room. Sighing, the Queen activated the portal to the Council of Elders.

"Lady Serenity! It has been much too long since we have last talked!" A male's voice said through the portal. When his face was revealed, Serenity smiled.

"Daichi, it has been far too long. However, it is not on pleasure I contact you, but business." Serenity said. "I have called to request permission to ask the Council of Elders to admit my daughter, Christina, into Legendary Warrior training."

Daichi's face showed concern. "You are sure she is the correct twin, Lady Serenity?"

"Daichi, Christina was able to show her true birthmark to me this afternoon, during our discussion of the future. You know that unless the person can show the sword piercing the birthmark, there cannot be a Legendary Warrior from that planet. It is time for the Moon's Legendary Warrior to be trained."

"Very well. The Council has agreed to admit her. Here is the commendation for the ceremony this afternoon." He said, as a paper appeared in front of Queen Serenity.

"I thank you and the Council. It has been a tough training period, having two girls who could be Sailor Moon." Serenity said.

With a chuckle, Daichi said, "I bet it has been. Have a good graduation ceremony, Lady Serenity, and we shall see young Christina in a week, to start her training."

"Thank you. Best greetings." Serenity said as the portal closed.

"Beg your pardon, Queen Serenity, but is this the best way to determine which child is Moon Princess?" A female's voice asked.

"Luna, you know as well as I that Christina knows her true destiny, and as we can see, it has humbled her, as well as made her stronger. Serena is, unfortunately, as spoiled as a princess can get. This is truly the best way." Queen Serenity said as she stood up and placed the commendation on top of a sword swathed in light purple. "It is time to prepare for the graduation ceremony, Luna. Please place these with the transformation talismans."

"I shall do as you ask, Queen Serenity." Luna said as she bowed and took the items to be stored with the other items.

Queen Serenity, walking the familiar path to her bedroom and dressing room, was lost in thought about her elder child. _Oh child, I hope that this path is the correct one. I know that you will be called upon to become Crisis Sailor Moon in the future._

Scene Change: Royal Rose Garden, Sailor Scout Graduation Ceremony

The guests were ready for the ceremony to commence as the Royal March started. The first down the aisle were the soon-to-be Sailor Scouts, each dressed in their planet's color, except for the final two in line. The first was dressed in white, the second in gold. Following the two was Queen Serenity and the other Kings and Queens of the worlds. As the girls sat down, Queen Serenity stepped to the podium.

"The last three years have been quite difficult for me and the other trainers in preparing these girls for their destinies. Having two Moon Princesses to train has not been a walk in the park. However, the day has come to release these girls to their destinies, and we shall do it with heads held high.

"Therefore, as I call each girl's name, I ask that they come forward and receive the transformation talisman that will show the world their station." At this, Queen Serenity opened a scroll.

"Ami of Mercury, you have shown the intelligence and grace that the Mercurians are well-known for. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Mercury." The crowd clapped politely as Ami, a shy, blue-haired woman, walked to the podium and received the transformation talisman from her parents, the King and Queen of Mercury.

"Mina of Venus, you have shown the caring nature and level-headedness that Venusians are known for. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Venus.

"Rei of Mars, you have shown the burning desire for justice and strength that the people of Mars treasure. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Mars.

"Lita of Jupiter, you have shown the dedication and trustworthiness that the people of Jupiter possess. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Jupiter.

"Hotaru of Saturn, you have shown the ability of destruction, the ability of healing, and the willpower to balance precisely between the two, as all the people of Saturn must have. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Saturn.

"Haruka of Uranus, you have shown your ability to be caring and loving, as well as tough, like the people of Uranus. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Uranus.

"Michiru of Neptune, you have shown your insights and wisdom, much like the people of Neptune. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Neptune.

"Setsuna of Pluto, you have shown your dedication to your destiny as Keeper of the Gates. Come forth, and receive your destiny as Sailor Pluto.

"As for the last two, Serena of the Moon, Christina of the Moon, come forth." Queen Serenity said. As her children came forward, she said, "As you know, we can only have one Sailor Moon. However, it has been revealed that one of these two is a candidate for becoming a Legendary Warrior." She paused as she allowed that information to wash over the assembly. "As such, it is my honor to declare my daughter, Christina, as the Legendary Warrior Armitage of the Moon, and, as she has also completed the Sailor training, Crisis Sailor Moon. Come forth, and receive your destiny."

As Christina stepped forward, Serena's thoughts went nuts. _Wait. You mean that Christina's not taking her birthright? That means that I'm the Moon Princess, I'm Sailor Moon! _

"This means that Serena, as the younger child, has become the Moon Princess, as well as Sailor Moon. Come forth, Serena, and receive your destiny." Mentally, Serena was crowing a victory song, while Christina was too worried about her training, to commence the next week.

"This concludes the graduation ceremony. The graduation ball shall start tonight as the twilight breaks over the palace. Please, we welcome you to celebrate with us and the graduates." Queen Serenity said. The newly-crown Scouts stood in a reception line as the guests congratulated them on finishing their course of training. As the guests left, the girls congratulated each other, and they retired to their rooms to prepare for the graduation ball.

Scene Change: Royal Ballroom, Graduation/Betrothal Ball

The Queen, followed by her two daughters, walked to the thrones set up for the evening. While the Queen wore her traditional silver gown, Serena wore snow white with pink roses, and Christina wore gold. Where Queen Serenity and Serena wore their crystals, Christina's sword was strapped to her waist, as a sign of her new station. As the three sat down, Queen Serenity made an announcement.

"Tonight is not only the Graduation Ball for the newly-crowned Sailor Scouts, but also the Betrothal Ball for Princess Serena. She will choose her intended tonight."

"Queen Serenity?" One of the courtiers asked. "What about your other daughter, Christina?"

"Christina is going to be attending further training. Therefore, she will have her betrothal ball upon the completion of her training. Let the ball commence!" She said with a wave of her hand. Music started playing, and people started mingling. As the suitors looked to Serena, attempting to win her favor, Christina slipped away, and into a dark corner of the room. Stopping a servant to procure a glass of her favorite wine, she sipped on it as she watched her fellow Sailors look for their other halves. Haruka and Michiru, predictably, started dancing together. The other Sailor Scouts, except Ami, had all found their planet's knights to dance with. Ami, she knew, was going to be undertaking the same training as she, and would be leaving in a week with her. However, her thoughts were distracted by a young man walking up to her. Normally, she was accustomed to this, but on his black tuxedo, he wore the sigil of Earth with a sword piercing up through it.

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess Christina?" The young man said.

"Oh!" She said, startled. "Prince Skylar, you scared me. What are you doing here tonight?"

He jerked his head towards the dance floor. "Haven't you seen? My brother is your sister's betrothed."

She looked to the dance floor where, sure enough, Prince Endymon of Earth was dancing with her sister.

"Poor soul. He must have a death wish, if he is to be betrothed to her."

"Why do you say that, dear Christina?"

"She's been crowing a victory song since she found out that I'm not the Moon Princess in line for the crown."

Skylar looked at her. "Surely you jest! You are the firstborn, it is your duty."

Christina flashed her birthmark, showing him the sword-pierced sigil of the Moon. "My duty is to become a Legendary Warrior, not a Queen." She said as her eyes turned downcast. "I am not Queen material, nor will I ever be. The only time I shall ever don the mantle of Sailor Moon is in the case of severe crisis, when my sister is incapacitated. I have no idea what my future holds besides serving my Queen, whether she be my mother or my sister."

Skylar reached out, tipping her chin up to see his face. Flashing his birthmark, showing the same sigil on his tuxedo lapel, he said, "I know the feeling, being trapped into service. However, when I look at you, I see someone who is every inch a queen as her mother, and much more than her sister. There is no rule that says a Legendary Warrior cannot rule his or her homeland."

"There is when there are twins born. You and I are both born under this rule, Skylar. This is why our siblings rule, while we must serve them."

"Christina, who is to say that even though we must serve, we cannot marry?"

"What?"

"Christina, I've found that I've preferred you to your sister at every turn since I was but a young boy visiting this castle. That preference has turned into love on my side. I say it tonight: I love you, Princess Christina of the Moon."

"Skylar, Prince Skylar of the Earth, I've noticed this, especially in training with you. What I'm trying to say is, I love you too."

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Skylar asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, you may, Prince." Christina replied, taking his hand.

Queen Serenity was noting who each of the girls were dancing with. More importantly, she was noting her two daughters and Ami. Serena's predicatble choice was Prince Endymon of Earth. Ami chose Gareth, the Legendary Warrior Thor of Jupiter. Strangely, it was the final member of the trio that surprised her the most. Christina picked Endymon's younger brother, Skylar. He was also a Legendary Warrior, which made sense.

Suddenly, the third pair stopped dancing, and, feeling for their weapons, ran to the doors. Queen Serenity silently raised the alarm of the guards.

Christina and Skylar, running outside, grabbed their swords. Drawing them and raising the points to the sky, they started their transformation process.

"Blade of Armitage, Activate!" Christina said.

"Blade of Mobius, Activate!" Skylar said.

Christina was enveloped in a pale gold light. When it disappeared, she was dressed in a light purple jacket with mandarin collar and pale gold fasteners, with a light purple skirt, which reached down to her ankles, with high slits, helping her to move. She wore pale gold slippers, sash, and eye shield.

Skylar was enveloped in a silver light. When it disappeared, he was dressed in a silver jacket, almost exactly like Christina's except for black fasteners. He wore silver judo pants, silver eye shield, and black slippers and sash.

Beryl was standing in front of the pair. "Where's your pathetic siblings?" She almost growled at the two.

"Where you will never get to them." The two answered, falling into battle stance. The moonstone on Christina's sword and the fire topaz on Skylar's sword glinted, feeling the ensuing battle would be big.

"Too bad. I guess instead of sparing your lives, I will have to kill you." Beryl said, rushing into battle with them.

The duo worked well together, protecting each other while also fighting Beryl. Suddenly, without thought, Beryl struck out at Christina, resulting in Christina's de-transformation. "I want Darien, not you two." She cackled as she ran past the duo.

Skylar caught Christina before she fell to the ground.

"I guess we're not going to see each other in training next week after all, huh?" Christina said.

"Princess, I promise you, when we re-awaken, I will find you. I promise, and give you my ring as a sign of my promise." Skylar said as he slipped his royal signet ring onto Christina's left middle finger. With that, the two fell to the ground, memorizing the other's face so that they would have something to remember the other by.

Of course, following the known history of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity sacrificed herself and sent everyone to the future on Earth, waiting for them to be reborn.


	2. Chapter 1

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter One: The Summer Where the Unthinkable Happens…

Tokyo, Japan, is a fairly busy place, so it is no wonder that if one wanted to get lost outside the hustle and bustle, the parks were usually a good place. It was no surprise that when men wanted to propose to their women, they'd take them to the park. Since Serena and the gang had just taken their end-of-year exams and passed, Darien was treating Serena to a date as a reward for passing. So, as they were walking in the park, just enjoying being in each other's company, Serena was dragged off to the side of the path, and Darien was dragged along with her. Suddenly, he was held with a chloroform-laden rag to his face. The last thing he saw was Serena's throat being slit, and the last thing he felt was a cold blade at his neck.

Meanwhile, at Cherry Hill Temple, where the rest of the scouts were baby-sitting Rini, they had been discussing the school year, and the fact that each of the Inner Scouts-Serena included!-had been offered a chance to become exchange students at a military academy in the United States. They had all agreed before Serena left on her date, and now were discussing Serena.

"I wonder when he's going to ask her to marry him?" Lita asked.

"Hopefully, after school is over, he'll ask. We don't need to be worrying about wedding plans as well as university exams." Ami said.

"Well, just remember, my parents said that until they get married, I can stay here. They get married; I have to go back to the future." Rini said.

"But, think of it, your parents get married, and we'll get to see you as a baby!" Mina said.

As a round of refreshments was being passed around by the girls, Hotaru looked at Rini and yelped. "Rini, why are you disappearing?"

Sure enough, Rini was disappearing before their very eyes, like she wasn't supposed to exist. Rini started panicking.

"Something's wrong. Mommy, Daddy? Why am I disappearing?" Rini said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no!" Rei said. "Serena, Darien! Where are they?"

Hotaru was hysteric, right along with Rini, and it took Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna to try to calm the two down. Lita and Mina were calling for Serena and Darien on the communicators, Ami was trying to contact Luna and Artemis, while Rei was using the fire to scry for the missing pair.

As they were looking for them, Ami got a phone call.

"Moshi-moshi." Short pause. "Yes, this is she." Longer pause. "Oh my god! No." Short pause. "No, my friends and I are all the family the two have left." Longer pause. "We shall be there shortly. Thank you for calling."

When Ami hung up, there were tears in her eyes and a hitch in her voice. "I just got a call from the police. We need to go down to the hospital. They found Serena and Darien. However, we need to identify their bodies."

Cries of "Bodies?!?!?" and "No!" and "This can't be!" penetrated the air.

"Get yourselves together!" This came from Setsuna. "We can fall apart after we see if these bodies are, in fact, those of our missing friends. Let's go now."

As the group got themselves pulled together and down to the hospital, where the detective Ami talked to over the phone was waiting for them.

"Ami Mizuno?"

"Yes, thank you Detective Suzuki. We are all here. Can you take us to see our…friends?" Ami asked.

"Yes, Ms. Mizuno. Follow me." With that, the detective turned and led the way to the morgue. Once there, the detective took them to the viewing room, where he turned on the light. Once the light flooded the room, the group saw their two friends lying on stark cold gurneys.

"Ms. Mizuno, for the record, can you identify these two bodies?" Detective Suzuki asked.

"Yes. The blond on the left is Serena Tsukino, and the brunette on the right is Darien Shields." Ami said in dead tone of voice.

"Thank you, Ms. Mizuno. We will be releasing their bodies in 3 days to you and your friends for burial." Detective Suzuki said.

As Detective Suzuki turned and left, time seemed to come to an apparent stand-still. The girls turned so that their backs were on the inside of a circle, and they all had produced their henshin wands. Suddenly, they heard an odd voice.

"My children, do not worry. You will have your leaders back." They turned and saw Queen Serenity, Serena's true mother from the Moon Kingdom.

"Queen Serenity?" Several asked.

"I will make sure that Serena and Darien are simply in a coma. It will be up to you to find Armitage of the Moon and Mobius of the Earth. They will help you defeat your new enemy. This new enemy is determined to take the Silver Crystal for himself, but cannot until my entire line is dead. However, this new enemy forgot one important thing: Serena is not the end of the line."

"What?" Ami asked. "She should be the end of the line."

"No, child. This is why I have told you to seek out Armitage of the Moon and Mobius of the Earth. They can help you."

"My Queen, you cannot be serious? The Scouts need to seek out the Legendary Warriors?" Luna gasped out.

"I am completely serious, Luna. They will have to seek them out. However, I can assist by reversing time enough to place the princess and prince in comas, so that they will be able to awaken after the new enemy is defeated." The queen said. "Now, my suggestion is to take your year abroad. Setsuna, may I ask you to stay behind and keep an eye on these two?"

"My Queen, I shall do as you ask." Setsuna said, bowing.

"I shall return you to the time of the phone call, so that the timeline will be correct for you to find your leaders in comas. However, I have work of my own to do." The queen said, with the room disappearing…

…and the Scouts found themselves again frantically searching for their missing friends. Suddenly, Lita asked, "Does anyone feel like we've done this before?"

As everyone stopped to ponder what she meant, Ami's phone rang. Answering it, Ami said, "Moshi Moshi." Short pause. "Yes, this is she." Longer pause. "Oh no!" Pause. "Yes, my friends and I are all the family the two have left." Pause "Yes, we shall get there as soon as possible. Thank you for notifying me." As Ami hung up, she looked at her friends.

"Serena and Darien have been attacked in the park. They were attacked to the point of near-death, but have since been brought out of it and into a coma. They're in the ICU, due to their internal injuries." She said.

As some of the girls had tears sliding down their face, it was Michiru who said, "Well, at least they're not dead."

"Michiru is right." Setsuna said. "They are not dead. However, we must find out who did this to them. We shall go see our friends, then decide our plan of attack."

"While you go do that, Luna and I shall go back to the Arcade, and look for information about the Legendary Warriors. I have a feeling we will need them for our battle against our new opponent." Artemis said.

"Well, let's go." Rei said. "We'll meet here in one hour."

After the hour passed, the group met up back at the temple.

"Well, we can rest assured that Serena and Darien will be fine." Mina said.

"Yes, that they will. Queen Serenity will see to it." Setsuna said.

"However, girls, we have bigger things to worry about." Luna interrupted. "These Legendary Warriors are usually the younger or older sibling to the one chosen as their parents' successor. In the case of the Moon, the elder twin, Christina, was-according to tradition-to become Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and future Queen. However, all that was dashed when her Lunarian birthmark showed her fate as a Legendary Warrior: a sword piercing the crescent moon.

"Skylar, Darien's twin brother, also had the sword piercing his Terran birthmark. He and Christina were to head off to training the week after the ball; however, we know this never happened. When Skylar was re-born, however, he was re-born the same age as Christina.

"Records indicate that there is only one other Sailor Scout who has the ability to become a Legendary Warrior due to the fact that her planet had no other younger or older royal siblings to take on the role. However, the planet's name has been lost to us, as it seems she decided to take on her Sailor Scout role first.

"We need to find Skylar and Christina. They are our only hope to defeat our new opponent."

"Luna, what about our new opponent?" Lita asked.

"I'll take it from here." Artemis said. "Our new opponent is Prince Naraku, and he is actually the bastard child born before Queen Serenity. He was born of rape to the Queen Andromeda before her marriage to the Sun King, King Cassius. He was rejected by the Silver Crystal as the heir, and he was treated as well as his younger sister. However, he was tainted by evil when he went to Earth to complete his training at a Terran University. When he came back for the New Year celebration, he attempted to assassinate his younger sister, Princess Serenity. For that, he was stripped of his Lunarian powers, and sent to another universe to serve as a servant for another queen. How he regained power, no one knows. He was supposed to be dead to this universe."

"The worst part is, he knows that his step-sister is dead. He sent agents to attempt to kill Serena. However, when he tried to claim the crystal, it disappeared back into Serena's body. He knows that Serena isn't the last of the Royal Lunarian line, now." Artemis paused, and looked around the circle. "We must find Christina, and protect her with our lives. Otherwise, there will be problems beyond what we can imagine."

"Luna, Artemis, since you know what bio-kinetic energy patterns to look for, have you found where our missing Prince and Princess are residing?" Ami asked.

"Yes. We have determined that your missing Prince and Princess are over in America, already attending the military academy that the inner planetary Scouts have scholarships for." Luna said. "We have also learned that the missing Prince Skylar has re-activated his Legendary Warrior status as Mobius of the Earth. Princess Christina has not yet re-activated her Legendary Warrior status as Armitage of the Moon."

"How will we find them?" Rei asked.

"I will include the information for you before you leave. Now, we need to focus on getting over to the United States." Artemis said. "As this academy does not allow for pets, we will have a way to get to you when we are needed."

"I guess, then, we know what we must do." Michiru said. "I guess Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I will be staying behind to keep an eye on Serena and Darien, to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens."

"And Rei, Lita, Ami, and I will be heading over to St. Andrews Military Academy to find our missing Prince and Princess." Mina said. "I just hope everything works out for the best."

With that, the group split up. However, they were wondering how the next year would work, without their best friend Serena there to make life interesting. They had no idea that the next year would be beyond interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: Wherein the Young Royalty Is found

Mendleton, Michigan, home to the famed St. Andrews Military Academy, was used to multiple transfers and international students. It was of the norm to see students from across the globe living and working together. Yet, two of the students from the surrounding area had made an impression on the staff there.

Christina Armitage and Skylar Mobius had been the top two students in their year, and, according to their records, had always been this way. However, instead of being rivals, they became friends, and were the closest anyone had seen. Well, the closest anyone had seen without being a couple, that is.

Their grades and their friendship were the reason they has been summoned to the principal's office, about three weeks before school started.

"I bet you two are wondering why I called you here." Ms. Janes, the principal of St. Andrews, asked.

The two looked at her to say, 'That's kind of what we're thinking.'

"Christina, I know that you had traveled to Japan when you were little and made friends with a Serena Tsukino." Ms. Janes said. "We had offered her and four of her friends, a Mina Ainko, a Lita Kino, a Rei Hino, and an Ami Mizuno, a scholarship for their final year of high school. However, we have just received word that Serena cannot come to our fine school because she was in an accident of some sort, and is currently in a coma.

"We feel that it would be helpful for you two to be these four's mentors while they are here. From what I hear, this Ami is a veritable genius, with grades rivaling yours." Ms. Janes said, smirking when she saw the dark looks cross her top two students in school.

"Okay, we will be their mentors. When are they arriving?" Skylar said.

"They will be here in two weeks. If you two could go to the airport and retrieve them, then bring them here, I would appreciate it."

"We can do that, Ms. Janes." Christina said.

"Thank you. You two are free to leave, and we will see you in two weeks." Ms. Janes said as the two stood and left her office.

_Well, I have done as my cousin Setsuna has asked of me._ She thought as she picked up a pen to write a note to herself. _She knows what needs to be done if Crystal Tokyo is to come about. Even if it means opening up two of my students to their reincarnated pasts, it will have to be._

Meanwhile, Christina and Skylar were driving back to Christina's house. The two met when they were in the fifth grade, when Christina's dad, Thomas Armitage, finally retired from the Marines to this little slice of heaven he had inherited from his grandfather. Her mom and brother had both died: mom in Japan when she was five, and her brother, Scott, had died in a roadside bomb attack in Kosovo. Her brother was a sergeant in the Marines, much like her father, who had retired as a brigadier general after thirty years of service.

Skylar, she learned, wasn't a military brat like her, but had grandfathers who fought as part of the U.S. Army forces. He didn't want to go in because he felt he better served his country working to further civilian services, instead of being sent around the globe to fight wars that the natives wouldn't even want to happen on their soil. She personally agreed with him on that count, but she couldn't enlist for a completely different reason: she blew out her knee on the JROTC course at St. Andrews her freshman year.

It wasn't fun having to be in a wheelchair for most of the year while she recovered from the surgery that, thankfully, she didn't have to pay for. One look at retired Brigadier General Armitage's face when he found out what happened had the military paying for her surgery and rehabilitation that year.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day, now that we have our orders from Ms. Janes?" Skylar said, breaking Christina out of her silent musings.

"How about swimming?" Christina asked, looking away from the road for a second to see Skylar's face.

Skylar, knowing his best friend had a bad knee because of the school they went to, said, "Sure. Your knee bothering you?"

"No, it's not, but I'd still feel better if I went in the pool and exercised it a bit. I have a feeling that this knee is going to be a big problem this school year."

"Well, if you wouldn't have tried to finish out the JROTC course at school after fucking up your knee, you know you would've recovered a bit better than you did." Skylar pointed out.

Christina sighed, knowing Skylar was right. She did finish the course because she blew her knee out right before the fifty yard dash, the last part of the course. "I know, I've always been a bit stubborn about that, but what can I say? I've learned my lesson about trying to finish something when I physically can't."

Skylar just shot her a skeptic look as they pulled into her driveway. "I'll just head to my house and grab my suit. I'll be five minutes." He said as he walked to the next-door home, where he and his parents lived.

Christina limped inside, not wanting Skylar to realize that her knee was really bothering her. Stopping to grab a glass of water and some painkillers, she quickly took them and continued into her bedroom. Changing into a two piece blue-and-gold suit, she went downstairs and out to the pool. Taking her towel off the clothesline, she put the towel down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool and dove in.

"So, you started without me?" Skylar said as he came in through the gate.

"Well duh, I love swimming."

"It's the only physical activity you can do without a brace, silly. Of course that's why you love it."

Christina tilted her head, considering what Skylar said. "Well, there is that point too."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared next to the house.

"Ah, yes, I have found you, Skylar of Earth." The menacing voice said.

Skylar dropped back into a fighting stance, a black-clad sword appearing in his hand. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The dark figure dropped its hood, revealing an aristocratic face with silver-blonde hair. "I am Prince Naraku, and I thought I'd give you a warning."

Skylar's eyes darkened as he said, "What warning would that be?"

"You better watch your princess, boy, because she is all that is standing between me and the Silver Crystal so I can rule what should be mine!" Prince Naraku growled.

"Oh yeah? Just remember, you need to go through me first." Skylar said, almost growling himself.

"Don't worry, boy, we will come to blows eventually. I thought I'd give you a couple weeks notice before I started my quest to become King of this little solar system." Prince Naraku said, smirking. "However, I'd get to finding your princess. She had no idea I'm gunning for her, and she's at the top of my to-kill list." With that, Prince Naraku disappeared. Skylar sighed and mentally sent the sword back to his house.

"Skylar, no offense, but what the fuck just happened?" Christina asked.

Skylar sighed, knowing he had to tell part of his story, and ask her father to hand down the Blade of Armitage he knew their family kept. "That was Prince Naraku. In another time, he was the bastard son of the Queen of the Moon, Andromeda. Andromeda had another daughter, Serenity. When the time came to find out who the true ruler of the Moon Kingdom was, the Silver Crystal he mentioned rejected him and accepted his half-sister. He was allowed to come to Earth and attend university. Something changed him while he was gone, and he attempted to kill his younger half-sister when he returned. He had his powers stripped, and was sent to another universe to be a servant to another ruling family.

"How he got his powers back, I would not know. He threatened me because in a past life, I was the younger twin of the ruling Prince of Earth. There were two Moon Princesses, and the day we were all sent to the future, the elder twin gave up her birth right to train as a Legendary Warrior, as did I. The younger twin is the rightful heir to the throne, but the elder twin may have to rule if she cannot.

"This is why he threatened me. He figured out that he cannot rule until the elder twin is unable to take the throne." Skylar said.

"Okay." Christina said. "You want me to help you figure out who the princess is?"

"You can if you want." Skylar said, while thinking, _your father is going to kill me when he realizes what happened this afternoon._

"Well, we can do that after we swim. Come on!" Christina said, splashing him before she dove under and swam to the other side of the pool. Flashing his trademark grin, Skylar cannon-balled into the pool, and the two splashed around for a couple of hours, seeming to forget what happened.

The two had just toweled off when a deeper male voice asked, "Is my little girl home!"

"Back in the pool area, Dad!" Christina yelled. "Skylar's here too."

"Hi Skylar." Christina's dad said as he walked back to the pool. He was dressed in his work uniform, which was jeans and a polo shirt that had Valley Securities embroidered on it. "How was your day?"

"Well, there's four transfer students coming in two weeks, and Ms. Janes wants us to go pick them up from the airport and show them to the school." Christina said as she hung her towel on the clothesline. As she passed by her dad to go in the house and change, Tom looked at Skylar and asked, "Okay, what also happened today?"

"You remember when I told you about my past life?" Skylar asked. Tom nodded. "Well, it caught up to me today. However, the idiot didn't realize that the princess he was threatening was right in the pool."

Tom sighed. "I always knew this day was coming. The Blade tells us of who we need to protect. The Blade told me I'd father the one who would be its true owner, but also warned me that I was in trouble. For my effort, it gave me a few special boosts when I retired." He flashed a crescent moon that was tipped so that it made a backwards "C" on his forehead. "We just can't let Christina know we know until she gets the Blade."

"I think she'll need the blade sooner than we realize." Skylar said. "The idiot told me I have two weeks to find the princess. Since I already know its Christina, I'd like to start her training as soon as possible."

Tom hissed in a breath. "What about her knee?"

"No matter how much she hates it, she'll have to start wearing a brace full-time. I cannot predict when he will attack us." Skylar said.

With a great sigh, Tom said, "I'll give her the Blade tonight, and tell her the truth of that little attack tonight. I'll also stress that she has to wear the brace full-time until this attack is over." He looked up at Skylar. "Can I…?"

"Yes, sir. I will do my damnest to make sure Christina comes to no harm, even if it is at the cost of my own life." Skylar said.

"Skylar, I regard you as a son already." Tom said.

"I won't let you down, Tom. I promise." Skylar said. "I'm going to head back to my house now, and tell Christina I'll be over tomorrow morning."

"I will." With that, Tom turned and headed into the house. As he heard the back gate shut, he sighed, and then headed for his office, where the family heirloom was locked in his safe.

"Dad? Where are you?" Christina called out.

"My office." He answered. Christina blanched; the last time she was in there, she was told her brother died.

She knocked, even though she knew her dad was waiting for her. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Sit down, Christina. This will be unbelievable for you." Her dad said as he waited for her to sit down. "You remember when Skylar was threatened earlier today?"

"Yeah, when that creep Prince Naraku told him he better watch out for his princess?"

"That was not an empty threat, as I'm sure Skylar told you."

"Yeah, he told me, and I offered to help him search for this princess."

"Well, Christina, you don't have to look far."

"What?"

"Yes, child, I mean it. We are the protectors of the Blade of Armitage, as you know. What you don't know is that the blade came from the elder Moon Princess twin, Christina of the Moon." Seeing his daughter speechless, he said, "Yes, you were named for her because I knew you would be her reincarnation. You are the true owner of the Blade. It is time I turned over to you." He said, lifting the purple-clad sword onto his desk.

"It's mine?" Christina asked in a small voice.

"Yes. This sword has some special capabilities in the hands of its true owner. Because of these capabilities, you will need to start wearing a knee brace at all times."

She looked at her father, like he was telling her she was grounded until he died.

"Don't give me that look, young lady. If that Prince Naraku was threatening you, then you need to be prepared. Skylar will be training you to use your capabilities and those of the sword in conjunction with each other starting tomorrow. Because you know full damned well you can't exercise without a knee brace on, you have to wear it all the time." Her dad nearly broke down. "Damn it, Christina. I was scared shitless knowing that you messed up your knee four years ago. I don't want to have to pay for another surgery because you were fighting for your life and your knee got screwed up."

"Yes, Dad. I'll start wearing my brace full time." Christina said.

Tom Armitage stood up and walked around his desk to hug his daughter. "I love you, Christina, and I'll do whatever I can to help keep you safe."

"I love you too, Dad."

With a smile, he let go. "Now, how about a movie to cheer us up?"

"Sure. I'll make popcorn, you pick one out."

With that, the two remaining Armitages settled in for a night of laughs.


	4. Chapter 3

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. I speak absolutely no Japanese, so I have to show some form of differentiation between Japanese and English.

Chapter Four: It's Arrived!

Two weeks later saw Christina and Skylar down at the regional airport to pick up their four students. Doing a bit of research, they found that it would be easier to write their names the way they were used to seeing them. So, they were holding signs, each sign holding two names. Hearing the flight announced, they followed to the area where they could pick the girls up.

They came off the plane: a shorter, blue-haired girl; a tall brunette; a medium-height black haired girl; and a medium-height blonde. Christina could tell they were feeling guilty for leaving their friend.

_"Hello, are you Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Lita, and Aino Mina?"_ Christina asked in fluent Japanese.

_"Yes, and who are you?"_ Mina said.

_"The guy is Mobius Skylar, and I am Armitage Christina. We have been sent her by Janes-sensei to bring you to our school."_ Christina replied.

Looks were exchanged by the four, and they all looked to Mina, as if she was the leader.

"Do you happen to speak English?" Mina asked.

"Yes, we both do. I spent several years in Japan, so I speak both languages fluently." Christina said.

"My friends do not speak English well, so it will be hard for them at first." Mina said.

_"I can speak some as well, so I will be able to help translate until your friends learn enough English to get by." _Skylar said, speaking for the first time.

_"Is that so?"_ The black haired girl, Rei, shot out.

"Forgive Rei. She has a bit of a temper. Comes from being a temple priestess back home." Mina said.

"Ah. Well, she is more than welcome to practice here. We will let Janes-sensei know upon our arrival that she was a temple priestess, and the appropriate steps will be taken." Skylar said. During their introduction and argument, they had picked up the four's luggage and were heading to the exit.

_"Lita, Rei, if you would please follow me to my car, Mina, Ami, if you would follow Skylar to his vehicle, we will head to St. Andrews Military Academy, where we can get you four situated into your assigned dorm."_ Christina said, picking up some of the luggage and walking. Ami heard the distinct clinking of a metal brace and turned to Skylar.

_"Mobius-san, why does Armitage-san make such a weird clanking noise when she walks? Is she some form of temple priestess?"_ Ami asked.

_"Mizuno-san, Armitage-san has a bad knee, and due to it tiring easily as of late, she must wear a brace on her knee to keep it from giving out."_ Skylar said.

_"I see."_ Ami said as they got out to the cars. After a few minutes of creative packing for each vehicle, they were on their way to St. Andrews.

On the way, Rei, Lita, and Christina had simply switched on the music and had started singing along with it. This way, they had decided not to talk until they got closer to Mendleton, where they had decided to get to know each other a bit better.

_"Hino-san, Kino-san, how do you feel about coming over here for one last year of schooling?"_ Christina asked.

_"I am looking forward to it, Armitage-san. It will be an interesting experience." _ Rei said as she addressed Christina.

"So am I, Armitage-san." Lita agreed.

Both Christina and Rei looked at Lita.

"What? I wasn't always from Japan, you know. I did grow up in Hong Kong for a while before I moved to Japan. My parents, and then my grandparents, wanted me to know how to speak English so that I could do what I wanted with my life." Lita explained.

"Oh." The other two girls said as they fell silent again. Within minutes, they had pulled onto the campus of St. Andrews, and Christina was giving a running commentary of what the campus contained. When they had pulled into a parking spot next to Skylar's car, Christina told the two, "_Hino-san, Kino-san, you can leave your things in the car until we find out which apartment you and your friends will be living in."_

_"Hai."_ Both girls said as they got out. They got out, and with the other half of the group, walked to Ms. Janes office. After a short introduction, Skylar and Christina left to go for a walk. On their walk, however, they ran into one of Prince Naraku's guards.

"Our Master warned you two weeks ago, Skylar of Earth. Now, prepare to defend your princess, if you can." The guard said.

"Try me." Skylar growled, mentally summoning his sword. "Blade of Mobius, Activate!"

A black light enveloped Skylar momentarily, and faded as fast as it came. However, Skylar was dressed differently. He wore a black tai-chi top with silver frogs, black pants, a transparent silver eye-shield styled like wrap-around sunglasses, and black kung-fu shoes. His sword was drawn, with the scabbard hanging off his side. The tanzanite stone glistening off the butt end of his sword shone with power untold.

"Finally! A real battle!" the guard cried as he conjured up his sword and attacked. As the two battled, Christina noticed a monster trying to sneak off.

"I don't think so." She said. "Blade of Armitage, Activate!"

A purple light enveloped her, and when it faded, she was attired much like Skylar, except she wore light purple where his was black, and pale gold where his was silver. Her sword blade was gold, and the ametrine on the end also showed her power with its shine.

Christina, for the first time on Earth, stood in her Armitage of the Moon alter ego. She knew something was different, but paid it no mind. She took off after the monster, looking to take it down. She then realized that she didn't know any attacks beyond the basic sword attacks Skylar taught her. _Oh man, I'm screwed!_ She thought.

_Christina, my twin._ A voice whispered into her head.

_Serena?_ Christina asked back.

_ Yes. You're having the same troubles I was when I first became Sailor Moon. Trust your instincts. They won't let you down, I've found. Your instincts will tell you what your attacks are._ Serena's voice spoke.

_Trust my instincts. Got it._ Christina said. As she caught up to the monster and started using her sword to attack, an instinct flitted into her mind. She took it and ran with it, charging the monster and screaming "Moon Blade Slash!"

She didn't kill the monster right away, but wounded it enough for it to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm the moon twin you don't want to fuck with. I'm Armitage of the Moon. Moon Eclipse Laser!" Christina snarled.

With the blast, the monster disintegrated. Christina, remembering how something felt odd when she first became Armitage, started looking herself over to see what was different. She found it by looking at her hands, where she saw a royal signet ring on her left middle finger. As she touched it to take it off, her mind recalled a wisp of a long-ago memory.

"_Princess, I promise you, when we re-awaken, I will find you. I promise, and give my ring as a sign of this promise." A male voice said as a ring was slid onto her left middle finger._

"What the hell?" Christina asked as she took the ring off. De-transforming, she still held on to the ring. It was a puzzle to her: why would someone call her a princess, and promise to find her when they awoke? Fleetingly thinking of Skylar, she shook her head: wouldn't Skylar have told her she was a princess? She knew her dad told her that she was a reincarnation of a princess from a long-ago kingdom, but still. She can't hold a title like that, could she?

Meanwhile, Skylar saw what Christina was looking at, and flinched. _Does she remember that memory?_ He asked himself as he saw the quizzical look on her face. _Oh boy, I don't think she knows, or if she does, she is distrustful. I know her dad told her that she's the reincarnation of Princess Christina, but I don't think she knows the truth…_


	5. Chapter 4

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. I speak absolutely no Japanese, so I have to show some form of differentiation between Japanese and English.

All Hell Breaks Loose

A month passed quietly in St. Andrews Academy, although two different groups of warriors kept a wary eye out for any trouble. The sailor scouts were still at a loss, trying to figure out who their other Prince and Princess were. Skylar and Christina, on the other hand, were trying to figure out what the next step was in their battles.

While there were no monster attacks, there was something else that had the school in an uproar: Homecoming. The St. Andrews Angels would be playing their cross-town rivals, Mendleton High Devils. This was always a fun game to build hype for, and with it being their homecoming game, St. Andrews was preparing for a complete celebration.

The school was decorated in all of its green and silver glory, each grade and the ROTC department responsible for part of the school and the decorations. The ROTC and the academy band had practice for the traditional Homecoming formations. The individual grades had selected their homecoming candidates, and now, on the Wednesday before the game, were spending the last half-hour of school voting for King and Queen.

"So, Chameleon, who'd you vote for?" Skylar asked.

"You think I'll tell, why?" Christina replied.

"Only because I know that you don't care."

"You're right. I don't care. All this," At this point, she motioned at the voting booths, "is simply a way to find out which two people are the most popular in school."

"True."

As the pair was walking away, you could hear the murmurs about how cute a couple they were, and how it was such a shame that they never ended up on a homecoming ballot. Of course, the schemers of the school, knowing that the couple was not on the ballot, decided they would campaign to get the couple on the ballot for the winter Spirit Games.

Everything had gone well for Homecoming week. Almost too well, in Skylar's and Christina's minds. They were paranoid that their enemy would send someone to disrupt either the Homecoming game or the Homecoming dance. They took to carrying stone amulets around their necks. These were new additions to their civilian personas. It would be just a little _too_ suspicious to be carrying swords around all the time. Thankfully, Christina's past mother, Queen Serenity, understood and fashioned special amulets the pair could use to summon their powers. Christina wore an ametrine, and Skylar wore a tanzanite enclosed in a larger, colorless zircon.

The other four, however, were just as much on their guard as the two Americans. They had taken to bringing their transformation pens with them everywhere. Finally, Queen Serenity had also given them stone amulets similar to what their counterparts were wearing, and had merged the girls' transformation pens into the stones. Ami wore an aquamarine, Mina wore a mandarin garnet, Rei wore a star ruby, and Lita wore a green tourmaline.

Because the new enemy was more powerful than they were currently, they had also received a power boost. The girls could become the "Crisis Sailor Scouts", which gave them black bands on the edges of their bows, skirts, and gloves. It also changed all of the gold jewelry and tiaras to titanium. They wondered what Crisis Sailor Moon's outfit would look like if their fukus all changed.

Ironically, the girls would not have to wait long to find out.

During the Homecoming dance, Skylar and Christina were talking to the four girls.

"Hello, how are you settling in?" Christina asked.

"We are settling in well, Christina-chan. I have found the classes enlightening." Ami responded to the question.

"How are you settling in, Rei-chan?" Skylar asked.

"I am settling in well. It was kind of your school principal to provide a place for me to continue my religious practices." Rei said.

"Since we have many international students here, she adjusts to requests. Also, I see many of our students who practice Shinto are quite happy about having an honest priestess here."

"That they are." Rei responded. Suddenly, she, Christina, and Skylar all grabbed for the stones around their necks.

"Sorry, but we have to be somewhere." Skylar said quickly, and ushered Christina away from the group. The other four found a quiet place where they could transform out of sight.

Suddenly, a monster transformed from one of the speakers. The four girls cried out their new power transformation phrases.

"Mercury Crisis Power!"

"Venus Crisis Power!"

"Mars Crisis Power!"

"Jupiter Crisis Power!"

"Make-up!" The girls shouted.

The four girls found themselves transformed and facing off against the speaker monster, calling itself Radio Wave. The girls were being destroyed by the monster, until twin light bolts had hit the monster and knocked it back from the girls. Both the monster and the Sailor group look around for the distraction

"Hey ugly! Where's your boss?" A male voice cried out.

They turned and saw a black-clad figure back-to-back with a purple-clad figure. Both had their swords in front of their faces.

"We were talking to you, overgrown bucket of bolts." The female voice cried out. "We asked you a question. The least you could do is to answer us."

While the two distracted it, Ami realized she could once again access her Mercury computer, and started looking for a weakness so the girls could defeat him.

"This isn't good." She said under her breath as she read the results. "We need to find Crisis Sailor Moon, and in a hurry."

Of course, when she looked up at the bleachers, she realized that something was off about the pair. They had nearly the same auras as Serena and Darien. It was different, though, like there was more power to them than anyone realized.

Meanwhile, Christina and Skylar were mentally conversing with Queen Serenity.

**My children, you are needed in another form.** Queen Serenity said.

**I thought that our Warrior forms were more powerful than the Scouts.** Christina said.

**The original Scouts, yes. The Crisis Scouts, no. You knew this day would come, Christina. You knew there'd be a day you'd have to assume the Crisis Sailor Moon mantle.**

Christina drew in a sharp breath of air. **No. **

**It is time, child. You know the phrase. Use it.**

**You know I'm not being too forgiving about this.** Christina said as she drew her ametrine back out.

**Queen Serenity, what will happen to me?** Skylar asked.

**Instead of Tuxedo Mask, like Serena had with Darien, you will be Moonlight Champion. You will have actual powers to use, instead of throwing a silly rose. Why your brother chose to throw roses is beyond me.** Queen Serenity said, half muttering the last to herself.

**You and I think the same way, my lady.** He said, drawing his zircon-enclosed tanzanite out.

Christina and Skylar looked at each other.

"Crisis Moon Power!" Christina said.

"Moonlight Champion!" Skylar said.

"Reveal!" The two shouted together.

After the blinding light, two figures appeared. One was dressed somewhat similarly to Sailor Moon in uniform only. The colors were much different. Her sailor uniform was black where it should've been white, light purple where it should've been blue and gold where it should've been red. She had a gold circlet instead of a tiara; her earrings were crescent moon-shaped ametrines; she had a light gold eye shield, almost in the form of wrap-around sunglasses; and her choker had a replica of her birthmark. Instead of a scepter, the Blade of Armitage stayed where it was.

The second looked more like the armored form of Endymion, except his armor was black and silver. He also wore a circlet, like his female counterpart, but in silver instead of gold. The clasp of his cloak was a replica of his birthmark. He wore a light silver eye shade, shaped exactly like the girl's. The Blade of Mobius stayed by his side.

The girl looked at the boy again, sighed, and jumped down in front of the four Crisis Scouts. The boy followed. The two had gone back to their back-to-back routine, except that they have their faces and swords pointing out towards the monster. The monster looked visibly shaken up when he saw the two new comers.

"_Who are they?"_ Rei asked her fellow Sailors in Japanese.

"You've pissed off the wrong set of twins, mister." The female started, showing no recognition of the four Crisis Scouts behind her.

"There is a reason our elder siblings were in charge." The male continued, setting a rhythm of speech.

"We are more powerful."

"We are more dangerous."

"We are more deadly."

"And that's just when we were Legendary Warriors."

The female then raised her blade into attack stance.

"The Sailor of complete justice; the final defender of the Solar System. Awoken from the Dark Side of the Moon, I am Crisis Sailor Moon."

The male followed the female's lead.

"The champion of Earth, its last line of defense. Awoken by the moonlight from the Dark Side of the Moon, I am Moonlight Champion."

"Now, I bet you're expecting something about how in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you, huh?" The female said, slowly waiving her blade in an intricate pattern. "Instead, I'll settle for, 'I'm pissed off and I'm going to kick your ass so hard your masters will feel it.'" She then released the woven spell, straight at the monster. The monster had no time to scream because it was destroyed on contact with the spell.

"Moon, are you okay?" Moonlight Champion said for the first time since Crisis Moon incinerated the monster.

"Until I know my sister has the title of Sailor Moon back, things will never be okay." She replied, de-transforming to Legendary Warrior Armitage of the Moon. Moonlight Champion joined her, reverting back to the familiar Mobius of the Earth.

The two then turned to look at the Crisis Scouts, who were shocked.

"What? You didn't think there was a coincidence that there just happened to be two Legendary Warriors that matched the two entities that were missing from your teams, right?" Armitage said.

"You were completely ruthless in killing that monster." Venus said.

"What, like I was really going to let some monster take a shot at killing me?" Armitage shot back, shocked that they thought her ruthless. "Realize this, Scouts: I am a Legendary Warrior, first and foremost. I will only become Crisis Moon if the need arises. Remember, I am not your future Queen," She said, turning away from the girls, "I am merely the leader of the army that will protect her." She started walking away from the girls.

The girls turned to Mobius. "Don't look at me as if I will be able to convince her otherwise." He said. "She doesn't want the Crisis Moon powers. Being a Moon Princess, however, guarantees that she will become Sailor Moon at some point."

"How do you know this?" Ami asked.

"I remember more than you girls, and I've had to talk to her when she remembered the graduation ceremony in its unedited glory." He said. "It is time for me to leave, but heed this: The time will come, and one of you is more than she seems. I pray you won't have to come to terms with this time, but something tells me you will." He, too, walked away from the four girls, whom were beginning to realize that they needed to de-transform before people started waking up. They did so, quickly leaving the gymnasium.


	6. Chapter 5

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Mourning Lost Innocence

The following days had not been the greatest for Christina. The fact that the four girls had been quite cruel in their comments and judgment of her just burned her to no end. They had no idea that she was the girl they were looking for, and then to question her when she struck and killed the monster without a battle was just pouring salt in the wound.

It was midnight, now, and she was lucky that it was a Friday. She would not be expected to join the world of the living until later in the morning. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the signet ring she had found on her left hand a few weeks ago.

"Where did you come from?" She said quietly. "Who did you belong to? And, why did you end up on me?"

The signet ring was a white-gold in color. The signet bore the crest of the royal house Skylar was said to have descended from. Skylar had shown her the royal crests for both his and her families. She had no idea why the ring would be on her hand. Then, like a lightning bolt, a memory hit her:

_She was fighting Beryl, the woman who thought she would be the next Earth queen. She knew that she had a fellow Warrior with her. She looked over and saw Prince Skylar of Earth also fighting this woman, who seemed like a demon possessed. _

_Beryl suddenly struck her, hard, causing her to de-transform from Armitage of the Moon into Princess Christina. "I want Endymion, not you two!" She cackled, and took off past the fallen warrior._

_She felt herself falling backwards, to be quickly caught by Prince Skylar before her body hit the ground._

_"I guess we're not going to see each other in training next week after all, huh?" She asked weakly._

_"Princess, I promise you, when we re-awaken, I will find you. I will find you. I promise, and I give you my ring as a sign of my promise." Skylar said as he slipped his royal signet ring on her left middle finger. They both fell to the ground, Skylar's injuries from battle finally sapping his body strength. She fell to the ground, and the world slowly faded to black._

Her gaze never wavered from the ring as she picked up her cell phone and called Skylar. Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw the light come on from across the yard.

"Hullo?" Skylar's sleepy voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I've figured it out, Prince Skylar." She said in a nearly flat tone of voice.

That, she realized, got his attention. He was definitely awake after she made that little announcement. "What, that you truly are the princess worthy of wielding the sword?"

"No, why the signet ring was on my hand when I was transformed."

He swore under his breath. "This was a helluva way to tell me you figured it out. You couldn't wait until morning?"

"Why? You said that when you woke up, you would find me."

"I knew I already had. Your former life of a princess was just simmering below the surface when I first met you. It's the reason I always call you princess. It's not just a nickname. Some of those traits are truly there. "

"Still, what kind of princess am I if I'm being questioned?"

"I ought to beat the crap out of those girls for questioning you. They think that since they ran roughshod over the true princess, that they can do the same to you. You were right, though: you're the leader of the armies sworn to protect them.

"Therefore, you're better than they are. They do not understand that to do your job, you need to be both warrior and princess. You need to be as exacting as a military general and as gentle as a maiden. You are all that, and so much more." He said.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Princess, in everything we do, you have my complete trust. You are the leader of the Legendary Warriors. You are the most powerful woman on the planet in terms of magic alone. You and I will have to stick together for the duration of this time disturbance. I assure you, we will have this aberration fixed before we graduate from St. Andrews'."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Princess."

She smiled, and he could nearly feel the relief over the phone. "Thanks, Sky. Give me a call tomorrow. I think I better head to bed."

He let out a loud yawn, and said, "I'm going to go back to sleep, since some princess assumed she could call me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sky."

"Goodnight, Princess."

When the two hung up, Christina noticed that his light had gone back off as soon as he hung up. With a chuckle, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Her dreams, unfortunately, were as chaotic as her past week had been.

The next morning, after she woke up, the pair had gone to the school to use the library. They, like so many of the seniors there, had their capstone projects, and were working frantically to catch up and get to the next checkpoint in their capstones.

Suddenly, some screams issued from the courtyard outside the library. Christina and Skylar jumped up and ran to the windows to see who was screaming and why. They saw another demon on the courtyard. While everyone else was leaving, the crisis scouts were appearing on the scene.

When Christina sighed and turned to leave, Skylar held her back. "Let's just see how they fare without us. I think they need to learn an important lesson before we start joining battles."

They settled in chairs and watched the battle out the window.

Outside, the girls were attempting to wear down the demon.

_"Where is Crisis Moon?"_ Rei asked in anger as she shot out a series of Crisis Fire Arrows at the monster. _"She's just as bad as her counterpart!"_

_"She may not be in the area. Even if she was, think about it for a second. Why should she come and help us when we insulted her way of life?"_ Lita asked as she hurled Crisis Lightning Strikes.

_"What do you mean? We're Sailor Scouts, we're not supposed to take lives." _ Mina replied.

_"Exactly!" _Lita answered. _"She's a Legendary Warrior, for God's sake! Our job is to protect, but not kill. Hers, and his, is to protect us with their lives, even if it means killing the opponent to neutralize the threat to us. That's how it's supposed to be for ANY Legendary Warrior." _

_"I see."_ Ami said. She had been feeling like she should be killing those monsters. Suddenly, the monster had attacked the group, and only Ami was left standing. Something inside her snapped. She let herself loose on the monster, screaming in English.

"I have HAD IT WITH YOU!" She screamed as she flung ice daggers towards the monster. "I have to fight your boss because he took away my best friend, and I come to America to find her twin sister from another life, and she's not what we expected? And now, when we need her help the most, she is gone! And you know what, I don't BLAME HER ONE BIT!"

She took three steps forward. The first step, she was engulfed in a blue light. The second step, some lights flew around her body. The third step, and the blue light cleared. Ami stood in front of her friends, wearing traditional uniform of the Legendary Warrior females: ankle length skirt with high slits up the sides, Tai-Chi top, transparent eye shield, and kung-fu shoes. All of her uniform's basic parts were an aqua blue, with navy blue trim. Her eye shield was a transparent blue. Her friends gasped.

"I'm beginning to see why Armitage and Mobius prefer the quiet attacks, instead of the protracted speeches Sailor Moon favored." She said, glaring at the monster. Suddenly, a blade formed in her hand. She pointed it at the monster. "Die, asshole!" She screamed. "Soluna Blade-Twin Sickle Attack!"

As she finished screaming the attack name, two blue-colored sickles came from the blade and swiped themselves through the monster, killing it instantly. She turned to her friends, seeing that their eyes became much like they did after the battle where Crisis Moon had killed the monster in one swipe.

_"What?" _Ami asked. _"Will you all ostracize me because I did what I had to do?"_

_"I won't."_ Lita said. _"You did what you had to do, and now, I think that something has been kept from us. If you can access a Legendary Warrior blade, then who knows what else will come to be?"_

They looked at the other two girls. _"What say you, my fellow Scouts? Do you blame Ami for what she did, and her access to a Legendary Warrior blade?"_ Lita asked the two.

Rei stood up. _"I cannot blame her for what she had to do. It seems that Ami was meant for more than just being a Sailor Scout. I will stand by her side, as sister, friend, and fellow warrior."_

_"I still can't see why killing the monster is preferable to simply healing it."_ Mina said.

_"Think about this: if you were the only one awake, and your friends were asleep, and someone came in to kill all of you, would you wait for the police, and risk the deaths of anyone you loved?"_ Ami asked.

_"Of course not!"_

_"Then you know that I had that same choice to make."_ Ami said, turning away. _"If you will all excuse me, I need to go to the library."_

Ami picked up her bag and de-transformed herself as she walked away from her friends. The blade disappeared, becoming a blue opal. Holding it up to her current amulet, the blue opal fused itself into the aquamarine. She entered the library, and flung her bag down on the table closest to the pair of Legendary Warriors.

She stared at the table until she felt the presence of people across from her. When she looked up, she saw Skylar and Christina across from her.

"Mourning your innocence?" Christina asked.

"How'd you guess?" Ami asked

"We saw the battle."

"Why didn't you guys help?"

"Something told me not to." Skylar answered this time.

"I see."

"Welcome to the club. At least, we'll start finding more of our fellow Warriors now." Christina said.

"How do you know this?"

"For some reason, like the Scouts, the Legendary Warrior of the Moon is supposed to be the leader. I was blessed with the intuition that when three Legendary Warriors came into existence, more would follow. I have a feeling we'll see a few more Warriors in the coming days.

"I see. What do you want me to tell the girls?"

"Whatever you like. We'll be happy to start training you in some swordplay. You had that attack down pretty well."

Ami looked down at the table. "Thanks."

"I meant it. Besides, I hope you'll be friends with us."

Ami looked up, and saw the faint outlines of the birthmarks flashing from the two Warriors' foreheads. When they looked at her, they saw the Mercury symbol with the crossbar a sword, marking her as a Warrior.

The three Warriors knew that whatever happened now, they could never go back to the way they were.


	7. Chapter 6

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

This Journey I Take

Skylar and Christina had been watching the four scouts since Ami's emergence as Soluna of Mercury. While the four seemed to be tighter together than ever before, the pair had noticed that Ami was being shunned by Mina, Venus' warrior.

Skylar and Christina had decided to meet and discuss this possible split between the girls. They needed to see what was going on. Also, from Christina's remembered memory, their stones had changed from what they were in the past. She needed to find out why that was. Sitting in her room before she was supposed to talk to Skylar, she reached out to her long-dead mother and Queen.

"**Mother?"** She asked.

"**Yes, my child?"** Her mother returned to her.

"**Why did Skylar's and my stones change from the Silver Millenium to now?"**

"**It is because back then, you did not have complete control of your powers. You were trained, yes, but you were not able to control the Legendary Warrior powers well. Those stones were simply the ones assigned to you. **

"**Over the years, the stones have remained the same. Once Skylar and you were re-born, your bodies had already learned to channel your powers so well that your old focus stones would not work. We found the more powerful stones were suited to you, so we changed the memories of the current guardians to state that the new stones were the ones there all along."**

"**I see. So, what about Soluna's stone? She has an aquamarine for her Sailor gem, and a blue opal for her Warrior gem. Will she be able to control which stone shows?"**

"**Her stones will be special. You see, there was an original Soluna before Princess Ami was born. However, an attack on the planet at the time of Ami's birth caused the original Soluna to give up her powers to protect the newborn princess. Ami has both powers within her body. After she is trained better, she will be more powerful than even Serena. Of course, we cannot let her know that."**

"**Of course."**

"**As I was saying, Ami's stones will be special, as they will form a completely-fused ying-yang stone pendant. There will be no difference between the two stones, no barrier separating them. **

"**Her stone will not be the only one undergoing changes. Yours will take on the milky quality of the moonstone, but still be the brilliant ametrine you are used to."**

"**I see. It is a side effect of becoming Crisis Sailor Moon?"**

"**Yes, it is. Your stone, however, will always have a bit of the milky shine to it, signifying that you do have the power to become a sailor scout, but it lies dormant inside you."**

"**Thank you, Mother. I was not certain as to what happened. One question, however."**

"**Yes?"**

"**May we keep the source of Ami's power as Soluna of Mercury a secret? I do not believe she would accept the power if she knew it was sacrificed to keep her protected as a newborn."**

"**I agree with your decision, Christina. It is necessary to keep this a secret at this time. After the beginning of Crystal Tokyo, once she has grown into both powers, she can accept the truth better."**

"**Thank you, My Queen. I live to serve."**

"**Just go live, child. The time will come where this line will be used."**

Christina accepted her mother's wisdom, knowing that her time of ascension to General of the Alliance Army was to come soon. She was beginning to understand more of what her position entailed. As she was picking up homework to bring with, she felt a psychic scream from Ami. That was enough to cause her to use the Scout Teleport ability to get to Ami's side.

As she materialized, she saw that the monster, this time around, had chosen to attack during a soccer game. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought to herself as she grasped the smooth, milky-looking ametrine and quietly stated the words, "Blade of Armitage, Activate!"

As the transformation took place, Armitage's instincts as a military general took over, looking for the weaknesses of the enemy.

Christina was busy trying to protect the innocents who kept watching the battle from too close of range. A bolt of energy rushed past her and hit a classmate, Garrett Starr. Biting out a vicious string of curses, she yelled to Ami, "Soluna! Destroy the monster already!"

While she knelt next to the fallen classmate, she heard Ami scream out an attack, killing the monster. Christina brought the sword's butt end up so she could work with the stone. She looked down at Garrett before softly saying, "I have no idea what I'm doing, so I hope it works." Taking a breath, she said, "Moonlight Healing."

It started to do what she expected a healing spell to do: heal the fallen classmate. What she didn't expect, however, was the soft green light coming from his forehead. She looked at the glow, and could see the sword-pierced Jupiter sigil coming from within the glow.

"Damnit. You weren't supposed to be here yet, Thor." She cursed under her breath, looking at the next Warrior. "I can't wake you yet. I have no idea where the Blade of Thor is hiding." She heard a gasp next to her. "Soluna, mention this to no one." She ordered.

"Yes, Armitage." Ami replied.

"We must leave, now. It would cause too many questions that we cannot answer." Christina said. Without a word, the two quickly disappeared, leaving no trace of whatever happened that night, except for a fully healed Garrett.

Christina teleported back to her house and de-transformed before she continued to do what she had done before, namely meeting with Skylar. Grabbing the backpack and homework she had left before the fight, she took off downstairs and called out, "Dad, I'm heading to Skylar's house to study. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

At his assent, she left the house and went next door. Going though the back door, she saw Skylar's mom. "Hi Lisa!" She called out. "Where's Sky?"

"Hi Christina. He should be downstairs." Lisa replied.

Christina headed downstairs, where Skylar's parents had set up a study room for the both of them to study in. Skylar was downstairs, looking a bit agitated.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked her as she set her bag down.

"Ami was at the soccer game by herself, and there was a monster attack. She summoned me for help, and she took the monster down while I dealt with a downed soccer player." She replied.

"Who was the soccer player?"

"Garrett Starr."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. There's more. He's next."

"WHAT!"

"He's Thor, and the next to be awakened. I don't know where his weapon is, so I had to stop his awakening. I don't think I did a very good job stopping his awakening, however. We need to find where his weapon could be located."

"We won't need to." Skylar said after a long pause.

"Why not?"

"If I remember correctly, Thor is the only one who has the ability to call his weapon to him without receiving it first. He'll have to be directed to calling it, sure, but that's why this is not a bad thing."

"I'll trust you, because I have this feeling you're right. I do think that it won't be much longer before he's called. Of course, it won't be the next fight or two, but not much longer after that."

"Agreed."

The pair finally got down to studying, making their way through their trigonometry homework before Christina had to go home. Once Christina left, Skylar took out a black velvet box that he received one night. Flipping it open, he saw the original engagement ring his namesake had commissioned for his one true love, Princess Christina. 'Although, it doesn't hurt or help much that their descendents are in the same position that they were.' He thought as he flipped the top shut. He hid it in the subspace pocket that all of the Scouts and Warriors were given as part of their powers.

'Someday, I'll work up the courage to give the ring to you. Perhaps at graduation, I can give it to you as a promise ring instead.' He thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. He stared at the moon through his window, silently affirming the vows his namesake had taken to protect his one true love.


	8. Chapter 7

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Feeling the Fire

The next few weeks after the discovery of Thor's reincarnation were tense for the Legendary Warriors and Sailor Scouts. Ami, while getting along well with Lita and Rei, was having problems with Mina and how adamant she was that they not kill the monsters, but try to heal them. That division between the reincarnations of the Mercury and Venus princesses was causing Ami to join her fellow Legendary Warriors more often.

Lita and Rei, understandably, were torn between the two. In fact, it took its toll on the battles. Mina flat out refused to be anywhere near the Warriors if they showed up to battle. Lita and Rei were wondering if Mina was under the mind control of the enemy, and were attempting to get in contact with Artemis and Luna, hopefully to send one of the Outers over to figure out if she was or not.

This was one of those days, where Ami was joining her fellow Legendary Warriors in the library for a group project that the three were assigned to.

"So, what do you think about the assignment?" Ami asked Christina and Skylar. "Ms. Johnson is looking to challenge us with this one."

Christina looked up. "Ms. Johnson knows we can take it. That's why…" She said before a blast rocked the building, knocking the trio onto the ground.

Quickly standing up, the three looked around. Seeing everyone else knocked out, they grabbed at their stone amulets.

"Blade of Armitage…" Christina said.

"Blade of Mobius…" Skylar said.

"Blade of Soluna…" Ami said.

"ACTIVATE!" The three screamed at the same time. Purple, black, and blue lights collected around the respective members of the trio, and when it fizzled out of experience, three of the Legendary Warriors were standing in the places of the three smartest students in the school.

"Mobius, Soluna, let's go." Armitage said, her militaristic nature coming to the forefront.

"Right." The two agreed.

Quickly making their way to the Quad area, they saw a dark fairy wreaking havoc.

"Who the hell are you?" Mobius yelled out.

"I am Prince Naraku's General, Lady Nairobi. Be prepared to die, Warrior brats!"

Soluna quietly charged her Twin Sickle Blade attack. "You do know who you're talking to, right?" She asked.

"Obviously, I know that you three are the Legendary Warriors Prince Naraku must kill to take his rightful place as Lord of the Silver Crystal." Lady Nairobi said, sneering.

"Actually, that would be four, you dark bitch!" A semi-recognizable voice called out.

Four heads whipped around to see a green-clad figure looking them over, his sword held out in attack mode.

"I'm Thor of Jupiter. Now that I've joined the group, be prepared to die." He said, holding the gaze of Lady Nairobi. He was dressed in a forest green with light green trim version of Mobius' uniform, and his sword held a glittering white topaz at the end.

"Jupiter Lightning Slash!" He screamed, the glittering from the topaz arcing to the sword blade. His slash tore through Lady Nairobi's left arm and wing.

Lady Nairobi sneered at Thor through her pain. "You will not beat me so easily my first time meeting you. I am merely here to send a warning. Prince Naraku knows that the past was messed with. He knows that Princess Serenity was supposed to be dead. He says to tell your princess that she will die, and her twin will follow shortly after."

At that point, two laser blasts and twin sickle blades tore through her body, rendering her body useless. On the verge of death, Lady Nairobi gasped, "This is not the end of me, Warrior Brats. Our paths shall cross again." Summoning up all her energy, she transported herself out of the area.

Looking around, Christina finally addressed the newcomer. "Welcome to the fold, Thor. Or should I say, Garrett?"

Thor smirked. "How'd you know?"

"Remember that attack at the soccer field? I had healed you after the attack, and saw your birthmark flare during healing." Christina replied.

"Ah, I wondered, Christina. I see Skylar has been protecting you." Garrett said.

"That's right." Skylar spoke up.

"And who's the beauty? She caught my attention, even on the battle field." Garrett said.

"I am one of many aliases. Soluna of Mercury, Sailor Mercury, Crisis Sailor Mercury among them. However, I am Ami Mizuno underneath them all." Ami replied, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, hello Ami. I am glad to meet you." Thor said, giving a sweeping bow.

As Ami chuckled, Christina had her sword out and had spun around, catching Crisis Sailor Venus with the flat of the blade at Mina's throat.

"What are you doing here, Venus?" Christina's voice was militaristic, and left no room for arguing.

"To challenge you, Armitage of the Moon, for the right to lead the Sailor Scouts." Mina said.

Behind her, both Rei and Lita, in their respective Crisis Sailor modes, groaned in despair.

"We tried to stop her." Rei said. "She just wasn't listening."

"Fine. If she wants a challenge, then it is one I shall give. I, Armitage of the Moon, accept Crisis Sailor Venus' challenge. To make it fair, I shall also take my Crisis Sailor Form." Stepping away from the group, she called out, "Moon Crisis Power, Reveal!"

Returning to the group, she said, "Name your terms, Mina."

"To first blood." Mina said, her golden chain appearing in her hands.

"No other terms?" Christina replied

"No." Mina said.

"Very well, to first blood it is." Christina looked around. "Thor! Since you are the odd man out, so to speak, could you referee our duel?"

"It would be an honor, Crisis Sailor Soldiers." Garrett said. He walked so that he was standing in the middle but off to one side of the girls. "Attention all! The challenge duel that was laid down by Crisis Sailor Venus has been taken up by Crisis Sailor Moon. Rules dictate that the duel shall last until first blood has been drawn. Winner has right to lead the Sailor Scouts. Is this understood by the combatants?"

Both girls nodded.

"Okay, then. Fight!" Thor yelled, backing out of the way.

Both girls started circling around. Mina made the first move.

"Venus Golden Chain Strike!" She screamed, sending the chain flying towards the more dangerous Scout.

Swiftly dodging the chain, Christina called out, "Moon Crescent Blade Slash!"

This, too, was dodged by Mina. The girls kept trading attacks for several minutes, finally realizing that there was no way that their weapons and magic would be able to land the first blood blow upon the other. Almost simultaneously, the two girls dropped their respective weapons and charged towards the other. Fists, elbows, punches, and kicks flew at nearly impossible to detect speeds.

Finally, upon drawing apart, Garrett had to stop the match. Somehow, Mina had a split lip that was profusely bleeding. Christina, however badly bruised she was, had no bleeding wound.

"The winner is Christina, Crisis Sailor Moon." He declared.

After retrieving her weapon, Christina walked up to Mina. "Would you like me to heal you?" She asked the girl.

"I really shouldn't be healed. I did lose." Mina said, her head hanging down.

"Mina!" Christina barked, getting the girl to look at her. "I am not heartless when it comes to my allies and friends. You did well, and I see why you are the leader of the Inner Scouts. Unfortunately, even the leader of the Inner Scouts has to answer to Sailor Moon, or Crisis Sailor Moon.

"You may have to answer to me, but you still have the right to run the group as you see fit. Right now, my instructions to you are to understand that what Ami, Skylar, Garrett, and I must do is something we do not take lightly. We must take the lives of the threats against the crown of the Moon Kingdom and its allies. We not only protect Princess Serenity, but all of the princesses of the Silver Alliance.

"This means we have to protect you as well. You and the other scouts are Serena's bodyguards. We are the leaders of the armies sworn to protect you. We underwent intense training in the past to accept our roles. Please, Mina, understand that we have no way to heal these monsters, as they are not created from humans."

Mina studied the depths of Christina's gaze for several moments before she replied. "I understand, Christina."

Christina smiled, and brought the butt end of her sword up. Softly, she called, "Moonlight Healing!"

Before anyone could blink, a lavender-silver light enveloped Mina and healed all of her injuries. As it disappeared, Christina smiled.

"All fixed!" She proclaimed, extending a hand to help Mina up off the ground.

Mina took her hand and got helped back to her feet. "Christina, thank you." She said.

"It is no problem, Mina. I just hope that in time, you and I can be friends as well as battlefield allies." Christina replied.

The group looked around and de-transformed, with Skylar taking Garrett aside and explaining why he had a white topaz on a green leather cord in his hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Dreams in Digital

The weeks progressed, and the newly-formed team of Scouts and Warriors began to work together to start defeating the monsters Prince Naraku sent their way. They were able to form a cohesive team, which Naraku and Nairobi did take note of.

"Damnit!" Naraku swore, pacing in his throne room. "How the hell can we get the drop on those punk kids?"

"My Lord, I have a plan." Nairobi said, kneeling in front of his throne. "It requires patience, but it brings about greater rewards, if it is executed perfectly."

"Really? A plan to bring these kids down?" Naraku said, gliding to his throne and sitting down. "Rise, Nairobi, and tell me more."

"I recall the legend of the Warriors of the Silver Alliance says that once the General of the Alliance Armies and her three Generals were awoken, every other battle would bring about a new Lieutenant General until all of the Planetary Legendary Warriors, who are the General of their respective Planetary Armies, are awoken.

"What we do, is we take all our attacks offline for a few weeks, during which time we will create better monsters. These monsters will take all of the Legendary Warriors' powers, as well as their new-found allies, the Sailor Scouts' powers to defeat. In the time it will take for the brats to assemble their power bases, we can slip to Japan and kill one of the two that stand in the way of your throne.

"Once the throne is left to the other brat, she will most likely abdicate the throne because she has claimed that she is a warrior, not a diplomat. If she doesn't, you can challenge her before she is crowned the Queen of the Crystal Alliance, since the Silver Alliance died with your bitch of a half-sister. On a challenge for the right to rule, your Royal Lunarian blood will be recognized and she will be forced to answer your challenge.

"You will be able to overpower her, and you will rule the Alliance, and eventually the universe!" Nairobi explained.

Naraku was silent for a few minutes, turning the ideas presented over in his mind a few times. Finally he rose, and addressed Nairobi. "You, my dear general, are a genius. For the next few weeks, we shall rebuild our monsters. I now assign you to find out which powers we will have to build against. Nairobi, you may use my private library to find the information you seek. Dismissed." He turned his back to her and strode out of the throne room, heading straight for the laboratory to start the decommissioning of his monsters.

Meanwhile, Christina started noticing something different about a few of the people at school. Take Rebecca Johnson for example. Her mom was the maid her dad hired to keep the house looking nice when she had her knee problem, sure, but something else was catching her attention.

One day, Christina and Skylar were sitting in the library, and Rebecca passed by. Rebecca simply waved at the pair, but a small, shimmering patch of light orange and gold light shone out from under the girl's bangs.

After that, Christina found several others like that: Ashton Roberts, the school radio station DJ, was flashing blood red and silver. Tanner Erickssen, a scholarship student from the northern reaches of the state, was flashing teal and silver. Trinity Nelson and Skye St. James, two volleyball players Christina got along with, were flashing dark purple and gold, and dark blue and gold, respectively. Edward Thomas, one of the school's acting corps, was flashing crimson and silver.

It was causing her some stress, because she was stuck between a rock and a hard place: she was not allowed to awaken the rest of the Warriors, but she knew that her opponent, Prince Naraku, was up to something big. Skylar saw her indecision, and decided to take action to put the rest of the Warriors onto standby mode.

One night, he invited all of the kids to a small meeting at his house. He knew that Christina's dad was taking her out to get the stuff for the winter formal that she needed.

"So, I bet you're all wondering why you're here, right?" Skylar asked the six that had met in his living room. He also asked Garrett to join him for the meeting as backup.

"No, I'm here admiring the wonderful architecture of your house uninvited." Edward shot back.

"Funny, Ed." Trinity replied.

"To cut to the heart of the matter, you six are part of an ancient, elite corps of soldiers, sworn to protect royalty from a former life. Unfortunately, circumstances now have required me to awaken you to take up the mantle of warrior." Skylar said.

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Man, you're trippin. Why the hell would the six of us be some ancient warrior group?" Ashton asked.

Skylar turned to Garrett. "Shall we?"

Both boys took out their stone amulets. As the leather cords left their necks, each boy had a sword in hand, Skylar's Blade of Mobius, and Garrett's Blade of Thor.

"Blade of Mobius, Activate!" Skylar called out, quickly transforming into Mobius of the Earth.

"Blade of Thor, Activate!" Garrett called out, quickly transforming into Thor of Jupiter.

Both boys took their eye shield off, and looked the group in the eye.

"We know how strange our words sound. Heck, six months ago, we wouldn't believe them, either." Garrett started. "However, with us and two others, we form a formidable team of warriors, capable of beating down the most vicious, vindictive monsters thrown at us."

"He is right. Along with Christina Armitage and Ami Mizuno, Armitage of the Moon and Soluna of Mercury respectively, we will form a formidable team.

"However, we have a slight problem: Christina cannot awaken you herself. It is forbidden for her to do." Skylar stated.

"Which is why the two of us have taken it upon ourselves to arm you with the power you will need in case a monster attack overwhelms us and we need your help. You each are the Legendary Warrior of a planet: Venus, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, to be precise. Each of you wields the sword of your station, the blade that grants you the right to assume your form." Garrett said.

Skylar pulled the cloth off the table, revealing the six swords hidden underneath.

"We took a few days and summoned all the swords here tonight so that they can be given to you." Skylar said. "I will be handing out your swords, then we will discuss how each of you can access the power we speak of."

Ashton received the Blade of Aries, a silver blade with blood red covering the grip and scabbard. A garnet sat at the butt end of the grip

Rebecca received the Blade of Isis, a gold blade with light orange covering the grip and scabbard. A piece of yellow jade sat on the butt end of the grip.

Edward received the Blade of Anubis, a silver blade with crimson grip and scabbard. A piece of hematite sat on the end of the grip.

Trinity received the Blade of Gaea, a gold blade with dark purple grip and scabbard. A piece of onyx sat at the butt end.

Tanner received the Blade of Silvanus, a silver blade with teal grip and scabbard. A blue-green sapphire sat at the end of the grip.

Skye received the Blade of Nyx, a gold blade with dark blue grip and scabbard. A blue tourmaline sat at the end of the grip.

Facing his fellow warriors, Garrett took a deep breath. "The words you need to know to access your powers will be with you always, but I would feel better if you could perform the transformation into your Legendary Warrior persona." He quickly transformed back into Garrett. "You will say the name of your blade, followed by activate!"

Garrett held his sword out, stone up, and said "Blade of Thor, Activate!" The dark green lights quickly brought Garrett back to his persona of Thor of Jupiter.

Rebecca, once she saw how it was done, gripped her sword and stood up. "My turn." She looked at the group again. "Blade of Isis, Activate!" After the light orange lights flowed around her body, she emerged wearing the female version of the Warrior uniform, except in light orange and gold.

"Welcome, Isis of Venus."

The other five, after seeing Rebecca take the blind leap of faith, all stood up and followed the procedure.

"Blade of Aries, Activate!"

"Blade of Anubis, Activate!"

"Blade of Gaea, Activate!"

"Blade of Silvanus, Activate!"

"Blade of Nyx, Activate!"

Five flashes of light later, the five other warriors revealed themselves. Aries of Mars, Anubis of Pluto, and Silvanus of Neptune were outfitted in the male version, except in their planetary colors. Gaea of Saturn and Nyx of Uranus were outfitted in the female version with their planetary colors.

"Fellow warriors, welcome to the club. To return to normal, simply think about your human persona." Garrett instructed. Eight people returned to normal in the blink of an eye, except they held their stones on leather cords instead of swords. Six of the eight stared down at their hands, and back at the other two, who were replacing the leather cord to its position around their necks.

"Wouldn't it look a little silly for us to carry swords all the time?" Skylar asked. "Our stones, which store our swords for us, are on color-coded leather cords. This way, if we are needed, we don't have to call for the sword. We simply use the stone, and the sword comes with the transformation. Wear them at all times. Trust me. You never know when they will be needed."

The six all looked at each other and placed the stone amulets around their necks.

"Welcome, fellow warriors. And please do us a favor and do not alert the other two that you have been given your weapons." Skylar said, flashing his birthmark for all of them to see. Across the rest of the room, the sword pierced sigils of Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all flashed into existence on the foreheads of the warriors. Each of the other warriors-except Garrett-gasped and pointed out the sigils to one another.

"Well, this has all been fun and games, but I need to get back to school. I have rehearsal for the newest school play tonight." Edward said.

"Hey, we left our cars there. Can we hitch a ride back?" Trinity and Skye asked. Edward consented, and the three left back to school.

"I need to get going too. I have to prepare my music list for tomorrow. Need a lift, Tanner?" Ashton asked.

"If you're willing." Tanner replied. They, too, left.

Rebecca stood there for a minute. "You sure you picked the right person to be Isis?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. You have the birthmark. You can't help but be Isis." Skylar said.

Garrett shot him a glare. "Believe me, Reebie, you are Isis. You remember wanting to get into a fight to protecting someone from defacing the mural in the courtyard by the dorms?" He saw her nod, and continued, "That was Isis' presence. It's more like you're her reincarnation, than anything else. You can practice with me if you want, until you're more confident in using the blade."

"I appreciate it, but I meant personality and beauty wise. Trinity and Skye are much better looking than I. Why me?" Rebecca asked.

Garrett sighed. "Reebie, remember when I told you I'd always be up front with you, when we both agreed to go to St. Andrews? I am telling you the truth: you are beautiful. Sure, I'm currently drooling over the new girl Ami, but there are guys checking you out every day. Hell, I'm pretty sure I caught Ashton looking at you the same way I look at Ami. It's there, kiddo."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks Rhett. I feel better now. Walk home with me? My mom's pretty much done playing maid for the day."

"Sure, I don't think your mom will mind if I walk you home." Garrett said. "Later, Sky." They, too, left for home.

Skylar looked at the moon, and breathed out a sigh. "Queen Serenity, I hope I am doing the right thing. Something is not right over here, and Christina's inability to awaken the others is a burden she cannot bear on her own."


	10. Chapter 9

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Sailor's Evolution

The next two weeks flew by for everyone. Prince Naraku believed he had monsters that would provide him the stability to become King of the Crystal Millennium. Nairobi not only believed he did, but that she would become his Queen. The hybrid team, on the other hand, believed that Prince Naraku would slip up and there would be a fatal flaw in his plans that they could exploit.

For Christina, the feeling that something big was happening kept nagging at her, on a daily basis. She had taken to worrying so much that she had taken her necklace off and wrapped it securely around her wrist. She wanted to make it easier for her sword to be called in case it was needed.

She had even had her mother alert the other Scouts in Japan of something big happening. She insisted they guard Serena and Darien to the best of their abilities. She had received word not three days ago that Naraku had tried to assassinate Serena, and had not bothered with Darien. The girls fended him off, and have hidden the duo until Christina can get the timeline fixed.

She was right about something going wrong, though. At the big hockey game against the Traverse Falls Suns, which all of the Legendary Warriors and Scouts were at, a strange chill swept the building. Christina and Rebecca, noticing this, both left the arena. Rebecca went to hide, knowing she couldn't reveal herself until necessary, and Christina transformed to Armitage of the Moon. Skylar, feeling the transformation, grabbed his pendant as well.

Seeing his move, Ami and Garrett followed his lead. The others were all aware of what was going on, but couldn't give away their positions until necessary.

Without warning, the players all fell to the ice, asleep. Everyone started feeling drowsy, but the Warriors and Scouts dispelled the feeling by grabbing their talismans. Christina watched from the rafters as the puck grew and became a monster.

Several different voices cried out transformation phrases, and in the puck monster's confusion, Christina had come down and struck at him. Her sword slash had cut part of his rubber body away, but not enough to down it in one go.

As the battle heated up in earnest, the six others left had all congregated under the press box, monitoring the battle and wondering when to cut in.

A scream heard across the arena showed that the monster had taken down the three Scouts, and the group faced each other grimly.

"Let's do it." Rebecca said, her face set with determination. The other five nodded. The cords came off their necks, and they were holding their respective swords.

"Blade of Ares." Ashton called out.

"Blade of Isis." Rebecca called out.

"Blade of Anubis." Edward called out.

"Blade of Gaea." Trinity called out.

"Blade of Silvanus." Tanner called out.

"Blade of Nyx." Skye called out.

"ACTIVATE!" They cried out together.

Six different lights circled around the group, and when the group came out, they wore the Warrior uniforms in their planet's colors.

"Let's go." Anubis said, directing the group out of their hiding spots and onto the ice by the others.

When they arrived, shock was evident on the face of the puck monster. "Who the hell are you?" It ground out.

"We are the ones whom you have awoken." Anubis said.

"We are the ones that you should not have angered." Nyx said, drawing her sword, the tourmaline stone at the end sparkling with dangerous energy inside it.

"We are the defenders of Justice." Gaea said, her onyx swirling with dark energy.

"We are the protectors of beauty." Isis said, her yellow jade sparkling with a golden radiance.

"We are awoken by the moonlight from the Dark Side of the Moon." Silvanus said, drawing his sword.

"We are the Legendary Warriors!" Aries cried, his sword held high.

"Let's get him!" Anubis screamed.

"Venus Golden Whip!" Isis whispered, the whip coming out and making several deep lashes into the monster.

"Saturn's Wrath!" Gaea screamed, the dark energy in the onyx discharging through her blade and cutting a path through the monster.

"Mars War Hammer!" Aries called out, a fiery hammer forming and striking the monster, burning part of him.

"Neptune Water Cannon!" Silvanus yelled. A beam of water, encasing a laser, struck the monster, causing major burns.

"Uranus Equalizer!" Nyx screamed, the energy from the tourmaline unleashed and causing the monster to feel like it was being ripped in half.

"Pluto's Judgment!" Anubis whispered, a seal forming and striking the monster, causing terrible pain to the monster.

Just when Isis was going to call out for Armitage to take the final blow, a strong blast of energy knocked nearly all of the warriors unconscious. Only Armitage was still awake, but knocked down to one knee. She stood back up, and looked around to see Legendary Warrior and Sailor alike knocked down. She looked at the monster, who was smirking.

"They tried their best, but in the end, they weren't good enough." It said. "Your turn, Armitage. Can you beat me, when they couldn't?"

His challenge to her had her literally seeing red. She sent several attacks at the monster, all of which were deflected.

"You have knocked my friends unconscious." She said, taking a step forward. "You have isolated me, knowing that you are currently more powerful." She took another step. "And yet, you have no idea how strong the human will is." She took her sword and in one fluid movement, scores a circle on the ice. "I dare you to take me down." She beckoned at it to take its best shot.

A blast of energy knocked back to her knees. Pushing herself back up, she took one look at the monster and smirked back.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. My turn." She said. She started to gather the energy for something, and before the monster knew it, a bright light blazed out of the leader of the Legendary Warriors and Crisis Scouts.

When the light died down, Christina's uniform changed yet again. She wore a gold top, gold skirt, purple boots, and her eye visor, which had changed colors from gold to purple. The circlet she normally wore disappeared, with her birthmark apparent in purple. The earrings turned into diamonds.

"You chose the wrong sister to screw with. You want to know who I am?" She said softly, her voice carrying a dangerous note to it. "I am Crisis Sailor Armitage Moon. Thanks to you, I have found the edge in these battles. Try this on for size."

She swung her sword back, like she was going to hitting a ball, and called out, "Moon Soul Ribbon Slash!" Swinging her sword forward, a series of ribbons extended out from the tip of her sword, making contact with the monster. The monster, not expecting this level of attack, simply disintegrated on contact with the attack.

Noticing that the players and fans would be waking up soon, Christina summoned the energy and sent a tendril out to every one of her charges, forcibly teleporting all thirteen people to a nearby sheltered area, away from prying eyes.

As soon as they got there, she collapsed, being forcibly detransformed from the drain on her energy. Her last thought before she passed out was that she needed to have everyone awake in order to sustain such a power boost.

The Scouts were the first to awaken.

_"Where are we? Last I remember, we were fighting a monster."_ Rei said, slowly sitting up. The feeling of being knocked unconscious familiar, but not welcomed, by the veteran Scout. She watched as Lita was also slowly sitting up and taking notice of the group around them.

_"I think we were transported out of the arena by Christina." _Lita said, slowly taking in the group. _"And, who the hell are those other six?"_

_"I think those other six are the other Legendary Warriors. It looks like Christina was right. There is an army to protect us."_ Mina said, looking at the other Scouts.

_"I think that it will take us and the Outers, as well as the Legendary Warriors, to take down Naraku and Nairobi. Whatever Christina found is powerful enough to force a thirteen person teleport without the conscious knowledge of twelve of us."_ Rei said. _"That alone is powerful. Who knows what she is capable of?"_

_"I think we need to talk to Luna and Artemis, have them find a way to hide Serena and Darien until we can beat Naraku and Nairobi."_ Mina said. The other two nodded, and started to make the others comfortable until they awoke.

"Ugh, my head. What hit me?" Garrett asked, coming to. Sitting up, he gasped. "What happened?"

"I believe that Christina found a power boost that allowed her to beat the monster and forcibly teleport us all out of the arena before we were found out. It took almost all of her energy, forcing her to be detransformed upon arrival. We are simply waiting for everyone else to awake and detransform before we leave." Lita explained.

"Good point." Garrett said, dropping the Thor of Jupiter getup in favor of his own clothes and his own persona. The other three girls followed suit, resuming their own personas. As each of the other Legendary Warriors woke up, they got the same story and detransformed as well. Finally, they were all awake but Christina.

Skylar looked at them all, and said, "I'll wait for her. You guys can go home."

Seeing that they were dismissed, they started to leave. Skylar was glad, because he had something he wanted to say to Christina.

About ten minutes after everyone left, Christina started to stir. She forced herself to sit up, and saw Skylar sitting there staring at her.

"Where did everyone go? Are they okay?" She asked, worried. "I hope they all made it here okay." She didn't get to continue, as Skylar placed a finger on her lips.

"They're fine, Christina. I sent them home about ten minutes ago." He said, smiling. "They were all awake, and they all made it here. Whatever you were able to accomplish, it forced all thirteen of us to be teleported here before you passed out."

"I remember now! I managed to get to transform to a new level!" She said excitedly. "I have a fusion transformation, a cross of my Crisis power and my Legendary Warrior Power."

"So that's what was trying to wake me up." Skylar said musingly. When Christina threw him a puzzled look, he said, "Something was attempting to wake me up at the arena. I also must have a power level between Moonlight Champion and Earth Prince. It must have been trying to force me awake to attempt the change."

"It will come eventually, Skylar. It will come." Christina said. After a few moments, she noticed something else was bothering her best friend. "Sky? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Princess. Nothing to worry about." Skylar said, staring off into the distance.

"No, Skylar, something is bothering you. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about it."

"Princess, I can't talk about what's bothering me with you BECAUSE it involves you." He looked her in the eye. She saw the disturbing swirl of emotions in his eyes. She did something that would be completely out of line, if not for the fact that she had been hiding something from him.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He didn't know what to expect when she kissed him. All he could really do is kiss her back, losing himself in the kiss.

Their birthmarks flared, and they drew back for air.

"Is that what your problem was?" Christina asked, a sarcastic note lacing her talk. "Believe me, I have loved you for quite a while. The only reason you couldn't figure it out is because of how I grew up. Being a military brat isn't easy."

"Christina, Princess, I fell for you years ago. Hell, do you have any idea how many times I've been asked if we're dating? I've been wishing I could say 'yes' for a few years now. I've told your dad time and again since freshman year that I would die for you before I'd see you get hurt." Skylar replied.

"So, I'm guessing that you want to be my date for Winter Formal?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Your date for Winter Formal? Oh hell, I'm saying I want to be exclusively dating you, no matter what!" He said furiously, standing up and brushing his jeans off.

Christina also rose to a standing position. "So, you're so madly in love with me that even me trying to tease you is causing problems for your ego? You know, Prince, you're not the only one that can see the blueblood line breed true. Unfortunately, you've seemed to gain more of the…unsightly…parts of the bloodline." She sneered the last part. "Sure, you want to protect me. But guess what? This is my fight! They are coming after me because I'm the last of the Lunarian bloodline.

"I'm not saying that you're unimportant. I'm saying that instead of getting all pissed off about me not taking our love seriously, I'm asking you to stand beside me and help me beat the threat to our lives. I say our lives, because if you're that committed to loving me, then you're stuck with me. What do you say, Prince Skylar, shall we show Naraku why you don't fuck with the twins awoken from the dark side of the Moon?" She held out her hand in a friendship gesture.

He took her hand and drew her in for a hug. "I'm pretty sure we can do that, Princess Christina. You don't fuck with the darker twins with impunity." He said, before leaning down and kissing her again. After a few minutes, he let her go, and they looked at each other.

"Let's take him down." They said together.


	11. Chapter 10

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Standing Outside Heaven's Door

Three weeks after Christina and Skylar finally figured out where they stood in regards to each other, the school was gearing up for the Winter Spirit Games. The midwinter version of homecoming week, the Winter Spirit Games transformed the school into an icy wonderland for a week. The pinnacle of the week was the Friday night Winter Formal. Of course, the school elects a King and Queen for the formal, but unlike homecoming, the King and Queen are elected all day Friday, and are taken from the entire school body.

Christina and Skylar laughed when voting, slipping in ballots with Ami and Garrett's names on them. They only voted because they didn't want their votes to keep them in the limelight. What they didn't know is that the majority of the school had conspired to vote for them, seeing that they were such a cute couple.

The night of Winter Formal came, and Skylar said he'd pick Christina up for the dance. As he waited with her father, he was already nervous. The box that held the original engagement ring for their predecessors was tucked into his pocket. He did look quite dressed up, in a black sport coat and black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black and silver tie. However, seeing Christina made his jaw hit the floor.

When she came down the stairs, she was wearing a pale gold dress that came off one shoulder with a bit of fabric coming down off that shoulder. Her hair was done up, thanks to Lisa, into a cute updo that was very understated. Her ametrine talisman pendant was wrapped around her right wrist, like it had been for quite some time. The amethysts she wore around her neck and on her ears complemented the dress quite nicely.

"Wow. Christina, you are beautiful." Skylar said, awed by the goddess he was lucky to call a girlfriend.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself." Christina said, throwing a shy smile at him. Tom wanted a couple of pictures of the pair, and after he got the pictures, he said, "Be home by one, Christina."

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be home before that. When have I ever gone out to a party?" She said back, grabbing the dress jacket her father held out for her.

"Stay safe you two." He said, departing back into the deeper recesses of the house.

"Shall we?" Skylar said, opening the door.

"Let's." Christina said, going out the door to Skylar's car.

Once they made the drive to the dance, and they changed their shoes from boots to dress shoes, they entered the giant multi-purpose room the school used for various presentations. It had been changed into a heavenly, icy wonderland. They spotted the group, all of whom had dates.

To the pair, it was not a surprise to see the Legendary Warriors all paired up amidst each other. Over the past few weeks, not only had Ami and Garrett decided to start dating, Rebecca had found out that Ashton had developed quite a crush on her, Trinity and Edward started dating, and Skye and Tanner had decided to use the formal as their first date. The three Scouts found dates as well, but Christina and Skylar did not recognize the guys with them.

The first few songs passed quickly, and the entire group was relaxed, for a change. During the first slow song, Skylar drew Christina into his arms, and fell into a semi-waltzing posture with her. Dancing on the floor, the pair was lost in each other's eyes. This did not go by unnoticed by the majority of the school who recognized the couple.

"Well, I see they finally realized what most of the school knew." Skye said, grinning as she and Tanner danced near their leaders.

"Damn, you'd think they were at their wedding reception with that kind of love and devotion radiating from them." Tanner said, looking back at Skye. "You ever wish you had something like that?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Skye quipped back.

At the end of the song, the group reconvened at the refreshment table, getting cups of punch or water to sip on while the prizes for various events during the week were announced. When Ms. Janes announced that the King and Queen would be announced later, Christina got the sudden dread of something unwelcome happening.

The dance continued, with the group of Legendary Warriors swapping partners during the slower songs so that everyone would get to know one another. Soon, it came time to announce the Winter Formal King and Queen.

Christina and Skylar had been forced into a close position to the stage by their friends. She turned to him and asked, "Do you have the feeling that we've been set up?"

"Oh, I have that feeling." He answered back.

"Now, may I have your attention?" Ms. Janes asked the group. "I'll be announcing the Winter Formal Court and the Winter Formal King and Queen. Your court is as follows: Ami Mizuno, Garrett Starr, Rebecca Johnson, Ashton Roberts, Trinity Nelson, Edward Thomas, Skye St. James, and Tanner Erickssen. If they would come up and join me on the stage?" Ms. Janes said. The eight came up and were given sashes that said "Winter Formal Court". "Now, for your King and Queen."

Christina looked over at Skylar and said, "We were definitely set up."

"Your King is Skylar Mobius, and your Queen is Christina Armitage." Ms. Janes announced. "If they would join us up on stage?"

The pair groaned, knowing they were set up and they hate the limelight. Yet, they still joined the rest on stage, where they were given their crowns and sashes that said "Winter Formal King" and "Winter Formal Queen".

"Now, if the King and Queen, with their court, would have the next dance, we will continue our dancing." Ms. Janes said, shooing the students down to the dance floor where the next slow dance song struck up.

Christina and Skylar took up the dance form they had all night and again had the school wondering exactly how close the pair actually was. Most had known that the pair hadn't been dating, and they were all whispering about how they could be soul mates, with the way they were dancing and looking only at each other.

During that dance, Christina and Skylar were looking at each other, and remembering the Graduation Ball they danced at together back in the Silver Millennium. They were so lost in each other, and their memories, that they almost missed the end of the song. As soon as they caught the end of the song, they broke apart, embarrassed about how it must have looked to the rest of the school population.

They moved off the dance floor, taking a breather before ditching the crowns and heading right back out onto the floor with their friends. After another hour of dancing, and dancing the last dance together, Christina and Skylar headed back out to where they left their jackets and boots to change back into their winter boots and head home.

Skylar surprised Christina by taking her to an overlook point of the city.

"Well, doesn't that prove we belong together?" He said, gesturing to the crowns and sashes they had won as King and Queen. "Everyone at school voted for us, it seems."

"I knew it was a setup." Christina said, gazing darkly at the offending items.

"It might have been a setup, but I'm okay with it." Skylar said. "Besides, why don't we dance out here?"

Christina laughed as he started a song in the CD player and got out of the car. Turning the music up, Skylar also got out of the car and joined her. They fell back into their familiar dance posture, dancing out in the snow-covered parking area, the moonlight falling onto the pair and seeming to give its blessing.

After they finished the song, Skylar dropped down to one knee and dug out the ring box. He flipped it open, revealing the three-stone ring of ametrine, tanzanite, and diamond that was commissioned by the original Prince Skylar.

"Before you say anything, no, I am not asking you to marry me." Skylar said, mentally adding the 'yet'. "I'm asking you to wear this ring as a sign of our relationship, one that we both agree is right for us to progress to at this point. I love you, and want you to wear this as a sign of our love for each other."

Christina nodded her assent, and he slid the ring onto her right ring finger. She looked down and said, "Isn't it weird that the original ring would have both of our stones on it?"

"Not weird, just a coincidence." Skylar said. "Now, come, we need to get home and change for our planned movie night."

Laughing, Christina moved around to get back in the car when Skylar had opened the door. "Your chariot, my lady." Skylar said, grinning.

"Thank you, my prince." Christina said, laughing.

The pair got back in the car, drove back home, and Skylar ran home to change and come back while Christina ran upstairs to change into her comfortable pants and tshirt. Skylar came back, wearing comfortable clothes as well. They went into the den to start a movie, but had fallen asleep on the air mattress they had set up in case they got tired during their movie marathon.

Tom came to check on the kids about two in the morning, before he was going to call it a night, and saw that Christina and Skylar were fast asleep, with Skylar holding Christina as if she was a fragile gift, given from above. He smiled, and snuck in to turn the television off. After sneaking back out, he decided that he could joke with them about it in the morning. He knew that they weren't going to do anything, so he could trust them alone in there.


	12. Chapter 11

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

Prelude to Finality

Several weeks had passed since the last monster attack, and Mendleton was beginning to feel spring thaw coming. However, those who knew that it was not over yet were preparing to defend against the next attack. Christina's nervousness had transferred over to the Legendary Warriors and the Scouts, because over the course of the past several weeks, all of the members started to copy Christina and wear their talisman necklaces as bracelets on their wrists.

The day was setting up to be perfect, with a clear sky showing a blazing sun. Christina and her father, however, were aware of the tension of battle humming just under the perfection the day was promising.

"Christina," Tom said, "Be careful today."

A look of puzzlement came over Christina's face as she tried to puzzle out what her dad was talking about. It wasn't until she saw him willingly flare his birthmark that she realized what he was talking about. She immediately got up and walked over to him, the quiet whisper of fabric over her new knee brace providing a bit of white noise.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be careful, and I'll come home to you. I promise. Semper Fi." She said, giving him a hug, and mentally trying to prepare herself to keep her promise. She wasn't one hundred percent sure this was going to work, but would die trying to rectify what was happening.

The two separated and left for their daily routine, knowing that they would be trying to keep tabs on each other, just in case the worst happened.

During classes, Christina was quite jittery. She couldn't describe why, but just knew Naraku was going to try something today. She had a disconcerting feeling that he was going to make a power play for the Crown today, and she quickly sent a mental message to her mother to tell the others to meet her at lunch. When she heard that they would all be at the designated spot during lunch, she gave a small, determined sigh.

It would be now or never.

She knew the time for the final battle with Naraku was close at hand, and hoped that everyone would come out alive.

At lunch, she met with everyone.

"What does it take to be crowned Princess Regent of the Crystal Alliance?" Christina blurted out when everyone assembled. Gasps rang out, as no one expected her to ask this question.

"Normally, it takes a formal ceremony, but since we are in a state of war, it needs to be carried out by a qualified Priestess and the leader of the Inner Scouts." Ami said, almost as if it was from memory.

"Great! How long will it take?"

"Ten minutes. Let me help Rei and Mina with their parts, and you'll be Princess Regent before lunch is over."

Ami pulled Rei and Mina aside to start going over the ceremony. Skylar walked up to Christina and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I have no choice. If I want to protect the timeline, I have to be appointed Princess Regent. I will have to appoint Serena as Heir Apparent when she is alive and ready, but I will always be Princess Regent. It is something I will need to live with." Christina replied.

"If you are sure, Princess." Skylar said, bowing. "Your Generals and I will witness the ceremony, if it is your will."

"It is my will." Christina said, the long-dormant traits coming back to her. Turning to Lita, she said, "Princess Jupiter, please secure the area. No one gets in or out until the ceremony is complete."

"Yes, Princess Christina." She said, curtseying and preparing a Jupitarian specialty: Silencing and Barricading Wards. Once the area was secured, she turned to Christina and nodded.

A slight pulse turned everyone in the room into their highest form. For many of the Legendary Warriors, they were dressed as Heir Designates to their respective family lineages. Ami, Lita, and Mina were dressed as their Heir Apparent selves. Rei was dressed in the Heir Apparent/Miko form she truly favored.

Rei cleared her throat. "Will the candidate for Princess Regent please step forward."

Christina, in her pale gold dress, stepped forward.

"What qualifies you for the position of Princess Regent?" Rei asked.

"I am the elder of the twins from the Moon Kingdom, seat of power for the Silver Millennium. I am currently the only one capable of claiming the seat." Christina replied.

"If you are the elder twin, then why are you claiming the Regent, not the Heir?" Mina asked.

"I ask for the position of Princess Regent because I am not the true Heir of the Moon Kingdom. I am not the future Queen to reign over this planet. I wish to hold these powers in trust until the one who can claim the powers is able to rightfully claim her true place." Christina said, bowing her head.

Mina and Rei met together, and placed their hands together. A white ball of light formed, and floated out of their hands to form a crown. They cradled it together as they moved forward to Christina.

"Christina of the Moon, we find you acceptable. Your bid to become Princess Regent of the Crystal Alliance is accepted. We crown you Princess. Do you accept to abdicate the crown of Princess when your twin is awoken?" They asked together.

"I do." Christina said.

"Does anyone object to this crowning?" They asked. When no one answered, they asked, "Does anyone witness this ceremony?"

"We do." Came the voices of all of the Legendary Warriors.

"Then, by the powers granted to us and through us, we anoint you, Princess Christina of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Regent of the Crystal Alliance. You will be crowned Princess Apparent until your twin, Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, is ready to claim those powers for herself." They said as they lowered the crown onto Christina's head. When it touched, a purplish light radiated off the crown.

"We witness this crowning, on behalf of the Planets of the Crystal Alliance." The Legendary Warriors stated.

"As is done, so shall it be." Everyone said together, sealing the ritual, and securing Christina's place in the Crystal Millennium.

A fierce banging on the walls pulled everyone out of the ritual's peaceful air.

Christina, without a thought, transformed herself into Crisis Sailor Armitage Moon. Everyone else followed suit, transforming into their most powerful form.

"Looks like the party started without me." Naraku said, strolling into the classroom they were using.

"The party's over, Naraku." Christina said. "If you want a battle, it will be you against me. No interference."

"Oh, but I can't get my challenge in?"

"What challenge?"

"I, Lord Naraku, of the Royal Lunarian House, challenge you, Princess Christina of the Moon, to a duel. Winner claims the ruling seat of the Crystal Alliance."

Christina simply gave a derisive sigh. "That challenge only works if the seat has not been claimed, Naraku. Since the seat has been claimed, you leave me no choice.

"I, Princess Christina of the Moon and Crystal Alliance, challenge you, Lord Naraku of the Royal Lunarian House to an honor duel. Winner takes all."

"To the death, then dear girl?"

"To the death." Christina spat out, glaring at him. "Do you accept the challenge set forth?"

"I accept."

"Good. Then prepare yourself, for I am not Serena." Christina said. "I'm darker than her, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you from taking her birthright-and mine-away!" She fell into a stance, sword pointed out at him.

"If you think I'm frightened, then you have something coming." Naraku said, falling into a similar stance. "Dear niece, if you wish to claim your birthright fully, then you need to kill me."

Looking him dead in the eye, she said, "If killing you is what I must do, uncle, then so be it. One of us will not walk away today."

The two combatants glared at each other, until Christina relaxed. "I must ask, uncle, for us to move this fight. As much as I want to kill you, I also don't want to destroy my school and know that even if it was fixed, I would still have been somewhat responsible."

"Well said. We will move ourselves to a more comfortable location for the civilians." Naraku said. A snap of his fingers and the group found themselves out on set of cliffs. "Does this suit our needs?" He asked, mockingly.

"You wouldn't have picked it if it wasn't." Christina said, stepping towards her friends. Looking at Skylar, she said, "Don't forget what I told you last night." Addressing everyone, she said, "Be on the lookout. Naraku won't play fair."

As she stepped away, Skylar recalled their phone conversation last night and what she told him at the very end: _"Skylar, I love you and always will. No matter what happens, whether I die during the final confrontation or live to serve Serena as the General of the Alliance Armies, I will always love you. Besides, I'm not going to fight just for her. It's as much my battle as it is hers."_

_ "But, Christina, what happens if he tries to kill me to distract you?"_

_  
"Skylar, you can fight even better than I. If he tries to kill you, know this: I will kill him for even attempting to take your life. You can take that to the bank." _

_ "Even though I know we will be tested, I love you." Skylar said._

_ "I love you too. Let's go prove why you don't mess with us!" Christina said._

"Good luck, Princess. I love you." Skylar whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

Crisis of the Heart

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

Note: Italicized speaking is supposed to be Japanese. Since I do not speak Japanese, I have to have some way of showing the difference. Italicized and underlined text is dream/flashback sequences.

The Strongest Among Us Doesn't Wear The Crown

Christina and Naraku were circling each other, waiting to see who would be willing to make the first move. As if a silent cue had gone out, the two stopped and immediately charged towards one another, swords cutting through the air, leaving a slight hiss behind.

It quickly became apparent that this would not be a fight based on magic alone. In fact, it looked like the basis was quickly becoming one of swordsmanship instead of magic. It took several minutes before the dueling pair broke apart, gasping for air and bleeding from several cuts.

"It looks like, dear niece, we are evenly matched when it comes to the swords." Naraku said. "I think it's time to bring the more dangerous magic to bear."

Christina looked up, a warrior's sneer upon her face. "Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." She shot forward, the ribbons from her dangerous 'Soul Ribbon Slash' technique dancing in front of her and looking for a target.

Naraku was stunned for a short minute. Surely she was kidding when she said that she was darker than her twin sister, right? There was no way a Sailor Moon would allow herself to go for the kill without remorse, right?

That stunned silence was all it took for the ribbons to find purchase on his body, giving him some pretty deep lacerations. It shocked him back to absolute focus when he realized that maybe, just maybe, he angered the wrong person. Yet another hit-this time a laser blast-nailed him, rendering his left arm useless.

"You impress me, child. Two silent attacks, rendering most of the left side of my body useless? Impressive, but not enough for you to claim ultimate victory yet." Naraku said.

Another laser blast took off his left hand. "Are you done talking yet? I thought we were fighting!" Christina said. "Maybe if I kick it up a notch, you'll take me seriously!" She took a step forward, and a pulse created her Princess Regent form.

Naraku realized that he better take her seriously if he was going to attempt to win this fight. "You want serious, you get serious. I hope you're ready." He growled out, the tip of his sword starting to turn black, and malevolent feeling energy taking hold of his form. A click of his teeth brought out many of the monsters he made. "Attack the Warriors and Scouts, but leave Armitage of the Moon to me!" He ordered them. They charged the Warriors and Scouts, which started an all-out brawl.

Christina, while he was forming his own energy, starting reforming hers. Her energy signature was whitish, with light purple and light amber tones to it. She held her sword aloft, allowing the lit tip of her sword illuminate the area like a beacon. The injustice of her having to take the mantle of Sailor Moon was more than enough of a reason for her to have to dig deep and find another reservoir of untapped energy.

The pitch black, malevolent energy and the whitish, pure energy built up to a frantic point, and finally, Christina and Naraku pointed their swords at each other and unleashed that energy at each other. The beams struck head-on, halfway between the combatants. The beams would go back and forth between the two, getting closer to one, then the other, as their powers and wills were battling through the energy beams.

During the fight, the Warriors and Scouts were battling and dismantling Naraku's warriors. They were trying their hardest to keep the monsters from overwhelming them.

A smirk formed on Naraku's face as he started to feel the energy from the dismantled monsters being added to his own. It seemed like he needed the extra power to battle her reserves.

"Damnit!" Garrett swore. Skylar looked at him. "Naraku came prepared. He is having us fight all these monsters, but the energy from the monsters-whether they are defeated or not-are being added to his own power reserves."

Skylar looked at the battling duo for a fleeting second. "This will not be good."

It took a while, but finally Naraku amassed enough power to send out a massive shockwave. The shockwave of power knocked all of the Warriors and Scouts-minus Christina-off their feet. Christina was knocked down to one knee, and the Warriors and Scouts could tell that Christina was struggling to get back up.

"Had enough, dear niece?" Naraku mocked, increasing the power load. The ball of energy formed by the clashing beams started to turn dark and move down towards Christina, who was struggling to get back up and regain equal footing.

"No!" Skylar screamed. He flung a hand out, and a dark, dark gold energy started pouring out of him towards Christina. As the others saw that his energy was helping her, they started to send their energy to Christina as well. A multi-colored rainbow of lights streamed from the Warriors and the Scouts to meld into Christina's energy, turning her whitish energy beam into a veritable prism of energy colors and stopping Naraku's energy beam.

"I. Will. Not. Lose!" Christina ground out, her teeth clamped together while she tried to restrain the energy flowing through her. 'I can't lose. There's too much at stake for me to lose now.' She struggled to her feet, determination shining through the eye-shield. Without noticing, her power transformed her into her Moon Princess state.

"This is what you have awaken, Naraku." She panted out, holding the energy back by sheer strength. "You have awoken a dark princess, and not the one that should be ruling the Crystal Alliance." She took one step forward and started to force Naraku's energy beam backwards. "By the terms of this duel, you lose. For my family's honor, I claim your life. May Selene have mercy on your soul." She finished, stating the true ending phrases of an honor duel. She added the final bit of power that she had hidden, and blasted the prismatic energy beam straight into Naraku's chest.

A loud scream ripped through the air as Naraku dropped to his knees, blood sloshing down onto the ground. "You…have won." He said faintly, as he dropped face first onto the earth, his body quickly turning into dust.

Christina had dropped to her knees, panting. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but knew that her job was nowhere near complete.

"Moonlight…time stream…healing!" She panted out, holding the butt end of her sword aloft. The whitish light made a return, but this time, it blanketed everything. She did not want things to change too much, just to bring Serena and Darien back to life. As she finally succumbed to the darkness that was at the edges of her vision, she whispered, "Blessed be, sister. When you are ready, you will find me."

***TIMESKIP: ONE YEAR LATER***

Christina and Skylar were visiting Tokyo as part of their agreement with their parents. They agreed that for one year, they would visit certain spots around the globe. Tokyo was the last of these stops, and they had heard that the Sailor Scouts were back in action once more. Never without their amulets, Christina and Skylar had just stopped at the Hikawa Shrine to see how the Japanese did practice their spiritual lives.

Just as they were preparing to leave and walk back to their hotel, the two saw a monster materialize. Drawing upon their hidden swords, the two transformed without a transformation phrase and hid to keep from drawing undue attention. They wanted to see how their counterparts did in battle.

Upon watching the battle with the monster, they sighed and realized that their counterparts are completely and utterly hopeless, even though the monster was "moon dusted", as Sailor Moon put it.

"Your brother throws roses? What the hell kind of power is that?" Christina said, laughter and disbelief vying to make themselves known through her tone of voice.

"Hey, don't ask me. I consider that a lame-ass power as well. He must not realize that as the wielder of the Elysion Crystal, he can use it to control greater powers than his own." Skylar said, giving a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, your sister isn't that great in battle either. Sure she's got kickass powers when she wants to use them, but she's completely incapable of defeating the monsters on her own."

It was Christina's turn to sigh. "Oh, I know. Makes me embarrassed to know I'm related to that floozy."

"Aren't you being hard on her?"

"She's my sister, and future Queen of the Crystal Alliance. I better get my licks in before she grows up and realizes what insubordination is."

The two shared a dark chuckle and continue to walk away, completely unaware that the siblings they were talking about had heard every word they said.

"Who in the hell were they?" Darien mused out loud, as he kept Serena from going off and pounding the girl that looked vaguely like her. He couldn't blame her, though: the guy that vaguely looked like him kind of pissed him off. 'Although, they were right. What kind of lame power is throwing roses?' He asked himself as he pulled Serena in the other direction, offering her an ice cream cone to make her forget about those two. He also reminded himself to look into that Elysion Crystal the guy mentioned.

The two couples had no idea their lives would intersect in just a few short years, and that when they did, the future of the Crystal Alliance would be put at risk.

* * *

And a message from the Author:

I thank you all for reading this re-do of my original fanfiction. I am more than pleased by how this has turned out, because it has shown me that my writing style has greatly evolved. Unfortunately, I realize that to do this story the justice I see I must do for it, I need to write two sequels. The next series will be called "Crisis of Destiny".

Until we meet again,

Armitage Blade

02/15/2010


End file.
